


Uncle Beau

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Conditioning, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Molestation, Nipple Play, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Addiction, Sex for Favors, Sharing a Body, Situational Humiliation, Sub Jensen, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is home from college on break.  His Uncle Beau is a surprise visitor that he hasn't seen in a few years.  Uncle Beau would like to pick up where they left off.  </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2: Beau's weekend alone with Jensen was fun but playing with the kid under his parent's noses...now that is foreplay.  </p><p>Chapter 3:  Genderswap Version - UncleBeau/Jenny.  Very different version of things that spans several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncle Beau/Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> This is *NEW* and not pulled from the wilds of the kinkmeme :) It was also intended to be 2000 words or less!!! Jensen has an older brother but no younger sister for the purpose of this fill. The name of Uncle Beau's dog may sound familiar....
> 
> This summer has been rough people!! I know I'm probably in the minority but I am SO glad summer is on its way out. Fall is my season. I feel refreshed and revitalized....hopefully that'll mean I get more writing done!! 
> 
> **Warning! Please read if you have *any* consent issues** : Jensen is 19 in this but there is reference to a relationship with his uncle at a younger age. That can only be taken as noncon/rape. _However_ , as he is of age presently in this fic....it is a matter of perspective. Still noncon due to the conditioning? or more dubcon in that he is old enough to put a stop to it if he wanted to? Readers have differing opinions on such things and I mention it for that reason only. Not looking for a discussion on either, just a warning for those who need it. For a long time I only read dubcon and would not read noncon - its a defining detail for some and its a little blurred here. Bear that in mind if this is an issue for you.

"I'm home!" Jensen let the door close behind him and dropped his bag on the floor. 

He walked to the fridge, grabbed a water bottle and had taken a long drink before realizing how quiet the house was. His mom's car was outside, along with a strange car he didn't recognize, but his dad's truck was gone. 

"Hello," he called again. "Mom?" 

"They're not here," a deep voice called from the living room just before his uncle materialized and leaned against the entryway. "You're sister-in-law went into labor early. They're on their way to San Antonio hoping to make it in time for the delivery." 

Jensen blinked in surprised shock for a long moment. He hadn't seen the man in almost four years, since he'd gotten married and moved away. He'd called a few times but had not returned for a visit. 

"Uncle Beau," he said, unaware of the slight tremble in his voice. "What are you doing here?" 

Beau's grin had a sly edge to it. 

"I'm going to be staying here with you for a few weeks until I can find my own place," he said. 

Jensen subtly gazed beyond him into the living room looking for someone else. 

"Where's Aunt Betty?" he asked. 

"Oh, well things didn't work out with your Aunt Betty and me," he said, moving further into the room. "She got the house. I got Jake." 

Jensen heard the jingle of the dog’s collar in the other room at the mention of his name. He may have paled a bit at the sound. 

"Your mom told me you were coming home for break. She felt bad they weren't going to be here when you got here. I told her not to worry about it that I'd look after you. I hope you don't mind but I asked her not to say anything about me being here. I wanted it to be a surprise." 

It was a surprise all right. 

"I...I'm sorry to hear about Aunt Betty," Jensen said on auto pilot. "But I'm not actually staying. I'm crashing at Jay's place for a few days." 

That wasn't the plan but he was pretty sure Jared would be okay with it. 

"I should get going," he said. "He's expecting me." 

Jensen had turned to make his way back to his bag the door when his uncle caught him by the hips with a firm grip, broad chest pressed close to Jensen's back, mouth close enough to Jensen's ear to feel the warmth of his breath. 

"You never were a good liar, Jenny-boy," he said with a sense of quiet smugness that Jensen had always hated about the man. 

Jensen froze in a strange combination of expectation, anticipation, obedience, fear and conditioning. His uncle had been touching him for as long as he could remember. There was an underlying sense of helpless surrender that kept him cowed and motionless. He didn't completely understand it but it felt familiar, and oddly enough, _safe_. He just had to do as he was told and he would be fine. 

"We have a lot to catch up on, you and I," Beau said, low and intimate, in Jensen's ear. 

"Uncle Beau," Jensen's plea was evident in his voice. It said _please_ , it said _don't_ , it said _stop_...

Immune to such things, Beau merely slid his grip from Jensen's hip to the flat of his stomach, fingertips caressing his belly through thin cotton. 

Jensen's breath quickened, hitching slightly as the large splayed hand slid downward just enough for fingertips to curl beneath the hem of his t-shirt. 

"I'm not a little boy anymore,” he said.

The statement, bold as it was, held no power or resolve. 

Beau chuckled at the tremulous reminder; Jensen felt it in the chest pressed to his back. 

"That's more than obvious, sweetheart," Beau countered, unconcerned, as his hand slipped beneath the t-shirt, skin to skin. 

Jensen quivered beneath the touch, muscles dancing at the firm and possessive touch. 

"Feels good having you in my arms again, Jenny," Beau breathed in Jensen's scent, nosing at his hair. 

Jensen distanced himself as best he could. He knew from experience that he had only but to endure and be a good boy and it would all be over soon. 

Beau's hand was like a hot brand as it traced upward and cupped his pectoral muscle, giving it a gentle squeeze before sliding over to the other and fondling it like a tit. Jensen blushed deep and hot as his body responded, arching into the man's hand. 

"Fuck," Beau swore with feeling. "I've missed those responsive titties of yours. Your Aunt Betty was like a dead fish when I played with hers. Nothing like my sweet Jenny-boy." 

As if to prove it Beau plucked at a soft nipple, twisting gently and tugging until it stiffened between his fingertips and Jensen cried out soft and involuntary. 

"There you go," Beau encouraged as he teased the erect nub, circling it with his fingertip, randomly grazing and pinching it until Jensen was subtly writhing against him. 

Beau's rather obvious hard on pressed into his ass and Jensen felt dwarfed by the man's tall and broad stature. They were of the same build but Jensen was still growing into his frame at nineteen and he felt small in the man's grasp. 

To his horror, the stimulation to his nips had Jensen's cock beginning to stir. It was still limp but definitely beginning to take notice of the proceedings. A wave of shame swept through him, effectively dampening the forced arousal. 

Beau continued to play with his nipple as his other hand smoothed across Jensen's belly, fingering the hair of his treasure trail as he lowered his head to nuzzle at Jensen's neck. Wet, warm and insistent the man lapped and suckled at his skin as he relentlessly toyed with the stiff nub in his grasp. If it had been hard and forced, Jensen's body would have had an easier time of resisting. Instead Beau seemed to be using every ounce of skill he had to illicit a response. 

Jensen's nipple tingled and then hardened noticeably. Beau easily felt the change as he toyed with the nub and groaned against Jensen's skin, licking a wet stripe up the side of his neck and over his ear before dipping his tongue in. 

"Yeah, there's my little nipple slut," he breathed as Jensen turned his head away, ear slick with saliva. 

Beau unbuttoned Jensen's jeans and drew down his zipper, no longer content to just feel up his chest. Releasing his nephew's nipple with a final twist and pull that had Jensen gasping the man slipped his hands into either side of Jensen’s boxers and eased them slowly down over his hips. He was careful of Jensen's cock but soon discovered that the young man was still flaccid and soft. Beau made a disappointed and disapproving sound. 

"Toe off your shoes," he ordered. 

Jensen did as he was told and hesitated only slightly when he was told to lift each foot to remove his jeans and boxers completely. 

"On your knees, Jenny," his uncle ordered. 

"Please," Jensen tried again. 

"Now, boy!" Beau ordered quiet but firm. 

Jensen dropped with a fluid grace that only the young possess, head bowed forward in apology and submission. He _knew_ better. 

Beau joined him on the floor, pressing in close and kissing the back of his neck before lifting the hem and gathering it with the neck of Jensen's t-shirt. He lifted the material over Jensen's head but did not remove it from his arms, instead sliding the material down the length until his arms were trapped in the material, from elbow to wrist, behind his body. As if Jensen didn't already feel helpless enough. It forced a slight arch in his back, putting his chest on display and gave his uncle both a better view and better access to his nipples. 

He started as a large hand cupped his groin and gave his lax junk a jiggle. 

"Looks like you need something a little more than some tit play to get you in the mood, Jenny," Beau commented. "Guess its part of growing up," he said with a bit of a sigh. "Used to be all I had to do was tickle those titties and you'd shoot off like a rocket with a sweet little cry. You were so easy, so responsive, so damn pretty it almost hurt to look at you." 

Jensen felt himself turn pink. He'd never responded well to being called pretty. 

"Now, though," Beau continued. "You’ve almost grown into that pretty face. Lost that little boy look." He settled large hands on Jensen's hips again, gripping tight and firm as he put his mouth to Jensen's ear. 

Jensen's entire body was hyper aware of his nude and vulnerable state, wishing as much as dreading it that Beau would just get on with it so it would finally be over. 

"You know what you look like now?" Beau asked, voice rough with arousal. 

Jensen waited a beat to see if his uncle actually expected an answer but the man continued almost immediately. 

"You look like one of those clueless pretty boy twinks," he said. "The kind that has no idea how much they need to be put in their place, to be dominated and used like a cheap whore until they're covered in their own come and still begging for more." 

Jensen shivered at the tone of his uncle's voice. 

"I've got half a mind to take you down to that club on Mollison Way and let the sharks have their way with you," Beau breathed heavily, clearly aroused by the idea. 

Jensen's heartbeat sped up, knowing that Beau didn't make idle threats. 

"Something to keep in mind for another day," the man commented before giving a familiar whistle that had Jake entering the room on command. 

The dog sniffed at Jensen's ribcage and gave him a lick, long familiar with the boy's scent. 

"No," Jensen whimpered even as his soft cock perked up and took notice, all tingly and excited despite his obvious shame and mortification.

"Oh, yes," Beau countered. "I'm not the only one who's missed you...and I know how hot you get for that wagging tongue my sweet boy." 

Beau gave the order, laughing as Jensen squirmed with a final, pathetic, "no," that died with a reluctant moan the moment Jake lapped at his rapidly stiffening cock with the enthusiasm of a puppy that has long been denied a special treat. 

Jensen had _never_ been able to resist the random rough strokes of that talented tongue. Beau had trained Jake from a pup to pleasure Jensen, both of them learning together what worked and what didn't. Jensen remembered long sessions on his back with his legs open as Jake lapped at his privates, both of them rewarded with a treat of some sort when the pup managed to get him off. Jake was a quick study. 

Beau all but purred in Jensen's ear as his body gave a sinful and fluid roll, head falling back to rest on his uncle's shoulder as his dick bounced against the dog's tongue. 

"Unngghhh," Jensen ground out helplessly. "Please...I can't..." 

He knew how wrong this was but at the same time was so instantly aroused that he couldn't fight it even if he'd wanted to...such things had long since been conditioned out of him. Jensen heard himself groan loudly as his hips fluttered, dick firming and extending with each lap of Jake's eager and talented tongue. It wasn't until Beau took hold of his nipples though that he truly surrendered, letting go with a broken noise that had him lifting his tits high and widening his legs as he gave himself over to pleasure instead of shame. 

Lost in the intensity of it, Jensen was oblivious to the needy noises he made and the wanton nature of his body as he responded to the fingers and tongue that worked him. 

"Fuck, yes," Beau breathed as he continued to tweak pert and puffy nubs, “that’s it sweetheart. That's my well trained little kitten." 

Jensen was aware that Beau was saying something but was too lost in his arousal for the specifics. He panted open-mouthed, writhing between man and dog, seeking the pleasure both offered. His cock was fully hard now, slapping against his belly and Jake's snout, growing tight and almost painful. 

"Such a good boy, Jenny," Beau encouraged, babbling through his own arousal. "Can't believe I went four years without this, without you. So much time to make up for..." 

Jensen was keening, already on the verge of coming, bucking sluggishly as the pressure built. He'd have blown by now with a hand or a mouth engulfing him. Instead he fought for release, pushing into thick fingertips in frustration, needing a firmer tug to get there. 

Always so good at reading him, Beau gentled his touch and began to rub at the nub. Jensen's frustration was evident in the whine that he was barely aware of. 

Beau chuckled and continued to pet the stiff nips. 

"While I love how quick Jake here got you all hot and bothered," Beau said a tad smugly. "I'm not in any hurry for you to blow yet, Jenny-boy." 

Jensen tossed his head in disappointment, jerking his hips at Jake to get more of his tongue as he practically vibrated in his need to come. 

Heavy and pliant in Beau's arms as the man teased his titties with barely there touches, Jensen lost all track of time and any sense of dignity. At one point Beau called Jake off with a word and the dog sat back on his haunches as Jensen humped and squirmed, begging with is body. 

"Beautiful," Beau said as he looked down at his needy, desperate nephew. "Want it so bad, don't you." It wasn't a question. The answer was obvious. 

Jensen made a noise. Beau's dick twitched against one of Jensen's forearms trapped against his back. 

"I've had other boys, Jensen," the man said, using his name for once. "But you are my favorite, always have been. You give it up so easy, so sweet. You may not want it...but you can't seem to help yourself either. No one else gets off on it like you do." 

Later, that would give Jensen some really deep feelings to deal with but for now it was mere background noise. His cock throbbed at the base and felt sticky, wet and slick at the tip. He couldn't see it but could well imagine that it was swollen and flushed dark with blood and the need to blow. 

Panting and unable to speak, Beau finally took mercy on him and tugged on his titties until his eyes fluttered closed and then finally gave Jake the command to go back to his crotch. 

He'd come before. Beau had been getting him off for years. He'd gotten himself off more than a few times. He and Jared had traded hand jobs once or twice and some guy in a rest area off the interstate one night had given him a blowjob that he hadn't exactly wanted but hadn't outright refused either. None of those times, as pleasurable as some were, especially with Jared, had ever ripped through him with the strength of a freight train and all but blown the top of his head off. 

Jensen screamed as he came, toes curling with the intensity of his pleasure as he seized against the solid weight of the man behind him. Beau wrapped an arm around his middle, holding him tight even as he continued to milk at his tit with small tugs. Warm spurts of come spattered across his stomach, Beau's arm and elsewhere and Jensen jerked helplessly at the mercy of his body as the sound died in his throat and left him wide-eyed and blinking. 

Vaguely, he was aware of Beau grunting and rutting against him before the man reached between them and gave his balls a hard enough squeeze to hold off his impending ejaculation. 

Jake was more than content to lick the come from Jensen's body as he and Beau panted in place for a long moment. Now that he'd gotten off, Beau's touch to his nub was not nearly so arousing and he shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to convey that he'd had enough. Beau ignored the movement and continued to play with the swollen furl. Unfortunately, even though he'd just gotten off rather spectacularly, Jake's tongue on him continued to generate a low buzz of arousal just beneath the surface. 

"Well," Beau said somewhat smugly. "It’s' a good thing mommy and daddy weren't home for that one. You've always been vocal, little one, but that was exceptional. You're welcome, by the way." 

That the most amazing orgasm of his life had been the direct result of being molested by his uncle and having his junk lapped at by a dog was not lost on Jensen but he was too numb to feel anything about it in his present state. 

Beau called the dog to heel and levered himself up off the floor, moving a few steps to the kitchen table and setting a couple of the chairs to the side out of the way before turning around to address Jensen again. He was exactly as he'd been left, on his knees, naked, with the exception of his t-shirt restraining the movement of his arms. 

"That was a nice appetizer," Beau said genuinely. "But I'm ready for the main course. How 'bout you?" 

He helped Jensen to stand and stripped the t-shirt from his arms and walked him to the table. Guiding him with firm hands, Beau bent Jensen over the table, the edge just below his ribcage for good support and allowing him to stretch his arms out to either side and grip the table. Forcing his legs wide allowed for better support of his back and made the position less uncomfortable...if you didn't take into account that his ass was on full display and his cock and balls were dangling vulnerable and useless beneath him. 

Beau disappeared into the living room long enough to retrieve a couple of throw pillows and drop them onto the floor behind him. Jensen gripped the table tighter as he sensed Beau sink to his knees behind him once again. 

"These knees aren't as young as they used to be," Beau took his time getting situated and comfortable before reaching for the globes of Jensen's ass and massaging the firm muscle. 

The man's nose pressed in tight and just breathed Jensen's scent, nuzzling and making low happy noises. 

"I've thought about this from the moment the divorce was final and the decision was made to return home. Do you have any idea how many times I've jerked off to the thought of eating you out? How many times over the last four years I've plowed into your Aunt Betty's cunt while thinking about this?" 

The table felt cool against Jensen's face and he felt as restrained now as he had before Beau had removed the t-shirt. A fine tremble worked its way through him, something no doubt Beau could feel. His hole was as sensitive as his tits, or so he'd been told. Jensen had no idea if this was natural for him or if it was because Beau had been playing with them for as long as he could remember. 

Jensen gave a slight, startled whimper as a light finger traced its way over his entrance. 

"So fucking responsive," Beau breathed, mouthing at his cheek and then nipping at it. 

He was spread pretty good but Beau parted his cheeks even more, almost uncomfortably wide before kissing his starburst entrance and following it quickly with a soft swipe of his tongue. He made another small noise. 

Jensen felt Beau's huff of amusement against his opening just before the broad stroke of his tongue laved firm and messy over the most intimate part of his body. His hips gave a small jerk at the moist, wet feeling, a slick tongue grazing, lapping and savoring as the tip prodded almost gently as if asking for permission. He tried not to react but it was a lost cause. Thinking of his uncle's comment about Aunt Betty being a dead fish had given him the idea but it was like he didn't know how not to react. It happened automatically, without thought or consideration. 

"Relax," Beau ordered. 

Easier said than done. It had been awhile since they'd done this. He'd had no back door action since the last time Beau had done this when he was fifteen. 

Jensen heard a whistle and a familiar command and then Jake was under the table and between his legs and that glorious tongue was slathering doggie saliva all over his privates again. The noise he made this time was a lot less pained and certainly distracted him from the determined and invasive presence at his backside. 

Beau pulled back enough to snort his amusement. 

"Bet your titties are rock hard against the table already," he said. 

Jensen colored at the true assessment.

"That dog was worth his weight in gold when it came to keeping you in line, Jenny-boy," Beau responded. "One of the best investments I ever made." 

After that, it was all Jensen could do to hold on for dear life. Beau wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry. The man made the most obscene noises, slurping and sucking at him, tongue fucking Jensen's ass like it was his right, like it belonged to him. Laughing and moaning in delight as Jensen quivered, tightening around slick flesh when Beau pierced him deep and long, wiggling and pulsing into his heat. It was lewd and filthy and Jensen would have been embarrassed by the noises he made and the way his hips rocked between the two tongues if it weren't for the wild, clawing need to come that was just out of reach. 

He'd broken out in a fine layer of slick sweat, his body aching with the need for release. Jake nosed at his cock, bumping it against his stomach, long tongue curling around the head and dragging over his slit. Fuck, it felt so good but it just wasn't enough after getting off once already. It was too little, too random. It was going to drive him crazy. He was practically sobbing in need against the table when Beau finally addressed the issue. 

"Need a hand, Jenny-boy?" 

The man's voice was rough and wrecked and yet still managed amusement at his predicament. 

It was lost on Jensen in his current state. 

"Please, please, please, oh fuck, please, help me, please,” he babbled incoherently, hips rocking desperately. 

*

Beau stabbed into him again, pressing in so close he could barely breathe, gripping hips tight to minimize Jensen's movement and ignoring his nephew's pleas for now. The begging fueled his own arousal and Beau let it wash over him as he plundered the kids twitchy hole over and over again. It wasn't until words began to slur and slip into pitiful sounds of need that Beau took pity on the boy. 

No sooner was Jensen's hot, throbbing length in his hand when the kid bucked with a broken mewl that turned into an almost painful groan. Beau quickly replaced his tongue with a finger and gave a shallow thrust as Jensen grunted and jerked in place, entire body trembling at the force of his orgasm. Jake's tongue slicked over Beau's hand as the dog happily lapped at the spurts of come erupting from Jensen's dick.

Beau withdrew from Jensen's ass, hand going quickly to the button and fly of his jeans to free his raging hard on. 

Three strokes up and down his own shaft and Beau came hard and fast, almost blacking out with the intensity of it. Not once in his marriage had he ever gotten off like that. Not even close. 

"Jesus, fuck, kid," Beau said breathlessly. "You got no fucking idea do you..." 

Harsh panting filled the room as they both recovered, Jake eventually following the trail of come on the floor to Beau and licking him clean as well before wandering off to his water dish. 

When he felt steady enough, Beau got to his feet and kicked the throw pillows out of the way. His hand settled at the small of Jensen's back, damp with sweat. He gave the kid a few more minutes as he tucked himself back in his jeans before guiding Jensen to his feet and making sure he could stand on his own. When his nephew swayed and put a hand out to the table for balance, Beau made a decision. 

Sweeping Jensen up into his arms he carried him from the kitchen and up the stairs to the guest room that was his for the foreseeable future. Jensen was so exhausted that his body remained completely lax, head resting on Beau's shoulder for the duration of the short trip. He put the boy in his bed and returned to the kitchen to tidy up their mess. Jensen was asleep before he'd made it to the bottom of the stairs. 

The boy slept long enough and deep enough for Beau to truss him up. In preparation for returning to his hometown, and Jensen, he'd purchased some new toys for them to play with. After securing the boy's wrists to the headboard above his head, Beau threaded a sling behind Jensen's knee, lifting the leg so that it was bent at the knee and wide open before securing the sling to the headboard as well. He repeated the process with the other leg and then stood back to admire the view. 

His nephew was laid out before him like a feast with firm golden skin, legs pulled back as if they were in invisible stirrups of some kind and completely open to him. His cock was pretty as a picture, soft as it was, nestled in a well-groomed patch of dark, course hair. His hole was still puffy and the skin around the area pink from Beau's earlier ministrations. Jensen looked young and innocent in his slumber, helpless in a way that had always turned Beau on. The feeling of love, family and protection that he should feel for the boy had long since been overridden by the need to own, to possess and to defile. He'd always had trouble denying himself anything that he truly wanted. 

The oil Beau pulled from his bag was a new bottle but something they had utilized before. Jake was well trained and he truly seemed to enjoy having his way with Jensen but every once in a while Beau liked to be able to focus the dog's attention to one specific area. Jakes' collar jingled from the floor at the foot of the bed the moment the oil was uncapped. 

"Soon, boy," Beau smiled. "Almost ready." 

Pouring a generous amount on his fingertips, Beau gently smeared the oil all around Jensen's hole and carefully dipped a finger inside to coat the inside of his entrance. His nephew didn't respond to the intrusion at all. 

When he was done Beau took a spot on the bed at Jensen's side where he could observe him as he woke, careful not to disturb the sling that held legs bent and suspended in the air. He watched the boy breathe for a long moment. He'd always been captivated by Jensen's beauty. In the four years Beau had been gone, Jensen had grown and filled out, his body lithe and firm but still years away from the muscle mass and height that would put him on par with Beau and Alan. 

He couldn't help but think of his earlier comment and how Jensen put those golden twinks in the porn movies Beau liked to watch to shame. 

A frustrated snort from Jake had Beau chuckling as the dog's front paws settled at the end of the bed and he patiently awaiting his master's order. He was such a good dog. So obedient. 

"Alright," he said. "Come on up here." 

The oil held certain hormones that only Jake could scent. It would cling to the skin long after the oil itself was lapped away. 

The dog immediately buried his nose in Jensen's ass, sniffing and prodding, lapping and rooting at the spot with focused enthusiasm. Jensen squirmed ever so slightly and turned his head away. Beau watched as those pretty nipples pebbled and then stiffened before his very eyes, followed by a sleepy inquiry that brought the boy closer to consciousness. Beau traced a light fingertip around the nipple closest to him and used the edge of his thumb to stroke the very tip of the stiff furl. Jensen whimpered softly and arched for more, still more asleep than awake. 

Beau obliged by swirling gently and sporting a semi-stiff one against the mattress. He'd gotten off already and knew he wouldn't be able to fully get it up again for a few hours. Didn't mean he couldn't enjoy playing with his toy though. Dipping his head, Beau lapped at the hard nub and then blew a puff of cool air over it. If possible it tightened further, rising up and down and practically begging for more. He suckled it, tugging at it with small pulses of suction and then flitting over the tip with his tongue. He felt the vibration of Jensen's small, sleepy moan and glanced down the length of his torso to watch as the boy's dick began to firm and lengthen. Oh, to be young again. The kid could get it up at the drop of a hat. 

Right about the time Jensen was fully primed with cock and tits at full attention and on the verge of waking; Beau's cell phone went off. It was loud and somewhat obnoxious in the relative quiet of the room. Jensen startled awake with wide eyes, body tensing in his restraints, head lifting from the pillow as he blinked in confusion. Yet even as Beau reached for the phone in his pocket, recognizing the ring tone, Jensen's head fell back with a gasp as Jake continued to obsessively sniff and lick at his opening like it was the best tasting treat he'd ever had. He hated to do it but he called the dog off just as he answered the call before it went to voicemail. 

"Hey, Donna," he said putting a finger to his lips as a sign for Jensen to be quiet. "Has Josh made a grandmother out of you yet?" 

She laughed a little at that. "No, not yet. This little one seems to prefer present accommodations and has yet to grace us all with her presence." 

"Everything going okay?" he asked, letting some concern creep into his voice. 

"Yes, mom and baby are both doing just fine. Our baby girl is just taking her sweet time," she said. 

Beau could practically see Jensen's hard on wilting at the sound of his mother's voice so he wrapped his fingertips around the nipple closest to him and began to toy with it as Donna prattled on about the details. 

"Did Jensen make it home yet?" Donna asked after she'd run out of things to update him on with the baby. 

"Yes," Beau informed as he tweaked the hard little bud between his fingers. "About an hour or so ago." 

He watched as Jensen's lashes fluttered prettily at the teasing. 

"Is he right there?" Donna asked. "Could I speak to him? His cell is going straight to voicemail." 

Beau gave Jensen's nipple a nice firm twist, smiling when the kid couldn't stifle a gasp, lips parting as he gazed helplessly up at his uncle. 

"He's passed out on the sofa right now," Beau spoke over the noise Jensen made. "Dropped his bag at the door and sacked out almost immediately. I can wake him..." 

The nipple between his fingers was almost sharp and Beau couldn't help but tug and tweak as his nephew bit his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. 

"No, no," Donna insisted. "It’s a long drive. It always makes him tired. Let him sleep. I'll give him a call later once his niece has arrived." 

They spoke for a few more minutes until Donna said everything she needed to say and Beau was finally able to disconnect the call. 

Jensen was quietly panting as his nipple was relentlessly plucked. His cock was stiff but had lost that rock hard edge. With his hand now free from the phone, Beau reached over and took hold of Jensen's other nub, working them both in tandem. 

The kid mewled up at him soft and lost in his arousal, chest rising to meet Beau's insistent and eager fingertips. 

"Such a good boy," Beau crooned as he felt up the boy’s nubs, "barely made a noise when mommy was on the phone." 

Which was good, but now that he'd hung up he wanted to hear the kinds of noises the kid made when he played with him. Jake had been good and extremely patient but as soon as Beau gave him the okay that nose was back in Jensen's ass like he was trying to make up for lost time. Between the insistent snout prodding at him and the intermittent tongue lapping over his hole like there was buried treasure inside the kid was wiggling mess below even as he writhed at the teasing of his titties. 

Fuck, he loved watching the kid squirm like he didn't know what to respond to first. 

"Look at me," he ordered, so turned on by the fact that Jensen could barely do so without his eyes rolling and his breath hitching with baby noises of helpless surrender. "That's it...there's my sweet boy." 

It took a long time but between him and Jake they got him off again, Beau gazing into the depths of glazed green eyes as he milked his nephew's slutty nips like small teats and Jake never once wavering from his attention to Jensen's ass. 

In the end they were all a bit exhausted. And hungry. 

"Your mom and dad are gone for the weekend," Beau informed Jensen. "Once the baby is born they want to stay for a day or two to visit and help out. You mom will be calling later to tell you this herself. I already assured her we'd be just fine on our own and that I'd look out for you." 

Jensen barely responded to his, eyes half open and on the verge of closing. 

"I'm going to go make us some dinner," Beau said as he got up and rummaged through his bag again. "You," he said, looking down at Jensen, "stay here and be a good boy." 

Opening the cap of oil again he liberally applied some to his nephew's mostly soft cock and to his nipples before smearing a bit more on his hole. 

"Jake will keep you company." 

He watched as Jake moved to Jensen's dick with renewed enthusiasm, bouncing it around rather roughly as the boy winced and shifted. 

"I'm leaving the door open," he informed them. "Make sure I can hear you." 

Loose and relaxed in a way he hadn't been in a long time, Beau made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, already making plans for not only the remainder of the weekend but for those stolen moments when Donna and Alan returned. His brother and wife slept on the first floor so it would be easy to sneak into Jensen's room in the evenings. Beau also really got off on molesting the kid practically under his parent's noses; a grope here, a tweak there, making the boy come in his pants while mommy or daddy's voice could be heard in the next room. It was all such a turn on for him. And maybe, just maybe, he'd introduce his twink of a nephew to a few of his friends as well now that the kid was of age. 

With that he raided his brother's fridge in search of a meal and settled on steak, potato salad and some steamed asparagus. Every once in a while the muted sound of pleasure floated down the staircase and Beau couldn't help but smile as he prepared dinner. 

It was nice to be home.


	2. Jensen/Uncle Beau part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend alone with Jensen had been great but playing with the kid under his parent's noses was a whole other level of foreplay.

Alan and Donna had been home for three days. Granted, Beau had gotten more than his fair share of alone time with Jensen in the weekend that they'd been gone. And he'd left the boy alone for the past two nights but he was starting to feel that familiar itch to touch again. It was just before 8 am and Donna was making breakfast as Alan read the paper in the recliner before heading off to work. It was the same recliner in which Beau had sat bare assed for most of the day on Sunday and used Jensen as a cock warmer. The kid had spent hours on his knees with barely a movement...well, if you didn't include the times that Jake got him off or that Beau fucked his face. Such an obedient and well behaved child. 

 

By the time Alan left for work, Beau was feigning a yawn as Donna bustled around the kitchen and cleaned things that didn't need to be cleaned. 

 

"I think I'm gonna head back up and take a nap," he informed her. "Didn't sleep well last night." 

 

She nodded, unconcerned. They'd been giving him a lot of leeway due to the divorce and he figured he’d get a good couple weeks out of that before he had to really start looking for a new place and a new job. 

 

"I'll wake you for lunch if you don't make it back down by then," she said. "That's usually about the time Jensen rolls out of bed to start the day." 

 

It was said lightly. Jensen was home on break from school for the week and other than hanging out with Jay he had no major plans. They let him get away with going to bed late and getting up even later. Typical teenage sleep pattern that worked well for Beau's plans for his nephew. 

 

"I'll be down stairs doing some much needed laundry and then out in the garden if you need anything," she said as he made his way upstairs. 

 

He heard a very low moan and restless movement as he approached Jensen's room and couldn't help but smile. He'd set the alarm on his phone to coincide with Alan's. While his brother was showering and getting ready for work, Beau had been tying Jensen's limbs to the four corners of his bed and slicking up a vibrating plug to ease into that tight little ass. He'd had to gag the kid as well because sometimes he forgot mommy and daddy were home and got a little too loud. He'd pinched cherry dark nipples until they were sharp enough to cut glass and then left his nephew to the mercy of the plug. That was over an hour ago. 

 

Beau opened the door to the gloriously aroused site of Jensen who was spread eagle on the bed, covered in a fine layer of sweat and rolling his hips like a desperate whore. His eyes went to Beau immediately, gaze begging for relief. He could see the telltale sign of at least one orgasm already on the trembling stomach. 

 

"Miss me?" he asked. 

 

Keening quietly Jensen's hips jerked and his swollen dick slapped against him. His entire body vibrated with need that suddenly became more urgent with Beau's appearance. 

 

His own cock was pressing against the seam of his pants, growing hard almost the moment he'd started up the stairs. Fuck, he got off on this shit like crazy. The weekend alone with Jensen had been great but playing with the kid under his parent's noses was a whole other layer of foreplay for him. Locking the door behind him Beau quickly shucked off his pants and climbed onto the bed with his nephew. Jensen whimpered up at him helplessly as Beau admired the fine young body at his disposal. It took some maneuvering with the way he had the kid trussed up but he carefully straddled the boy in a sixty-nine position, tugging the gag out long enough to feed his dick between those pretty lips. 

 

Beau let Jensen suck at him, thrusting shallowly into wet warmth of the boy's mouth as he straddled the young body on his hands and knees. It didn't take long at all for him to catch up with Jensen. The kid turned him on like nobody's business, all golden, pretty and submissive like he was. It didn't hurt that Jensen's hard on bounced deliciously beneath him as the kid writhed in exquisite torment from the plug vibrating against his prostate. He held off as long as he could but when Beau was dangerously close to blowing his load, he lowered his head to Jensen's cock and gobbled that sticky, sweet length right down to the root like it was his last meal. 

 

He was a pro so he was ready when his nephew bucked hard and mewled around the thick cock in his mouth, hips jerking as he came almost immediately. The muffled noises the kid made vibrated around Beau's erection and had him thrusting deeper and harder, the sound alone setting him off just after Jensen's first spurt of come hit the back of this throat. With only a slight lag, they came at the same time, Beau making delighted little noises as Jensen instinctively thrust into his mouth like the desperate twink whore Beau branded him as. 

 

They swallowed each other's spunk and continued to suck at each other. Jensen knew better than to stop unless Beau gave him permission. 

 

"That's it, sweetheart," Beau praised him around the softening dick in his mouth. "Suck it like a teat while Uncle Beau licks your balls. Taste so good, Jenny-boy." 

 

He all but lapped Jensen's entire groin area with his tongue and cleaned away the evidence of the earlier orgasm as Jensen's gentle suction cradled his spent cock. 

 

When he was done, Beau listened at the door for a moment before opening it just enough to allow Jake into the room. He could hear the muted sound of the radio down stairs as Donna listened to music as she went about her housework. Grabbing the newspaper he'd picked up on his way up the stairs, Beau settled himself in the corner chair to read while Jake hopped up on the bed and made a beeline for Jensen's open legs. As an afterthought he reached for the remote to the plug and shut off the vibrating option to give the kid a break. 

 

Jensen squirmed for a long while as the dog lapped at him but was obviously tuckered out as was evidenced by the way he eventually feel asleep. Jake eventually decided a nap was in order as well and curled up in a ball between Jensen's legs. Beau let them rest and continued to read. A little over an hour later, Jake woke and decided to go back to lapping at the body so conveniently strapped down for him. 

 

Jensen began to stir moments later, body slowly responding, nipples hardening, cock beginning to firm once again. 

 

When he whispered, "Jake," half asleep and obviously aroused, Beau set aside the paper in favor of watching. 

 

It took close to thirty minutes for him to come again, but he did. Once he'd woke fully and realized Beau was watching Jensen had lost his hard on. Jake was nothing if not determined though and he kept at it. 

 

His nephew had no defense against Jake. He'd trained them both relentlessly from a very early age. While Jensen was nothing but obedient to Beau, as he’d been conditioned, there was still a measure of resentment and knowledge that what they did together was wrong. Beau had not allowed such things to contaminate the relationship with Jake. He'd made sure they'd bonded before introducing any inappropriate play and had made himself as scarce as possible at first and made sure to make it fun and rewarding for both of them. So while Jensen may now know that it was _wrong_ it was too late to...deprogram, so to speak. 

"You know you love it, Jenny," Beau commented as Jensen started to pant. "Look at those tit tips, all hard and pointing straight at the ceiling." 

Jensen turned his face away from Beau but couldn't stifle the small moan and the hitch of his hips as Jake lapped at his junk.

"You missed it, didn't you?" Beau went to his knees next to the trembling teenager, paper forgotten, and grabbed his chin, forcing his nephew to meet his gaze. "Being Jake's bitch." 

Jensen didn't answer but he really didn't need to as far as Beau was concerned. The way his body responded to the well trained tongue was answer enough. 

Beau thought about reaching down and grabbing a sharp tittie but he didn't want to speed up the process any. He was enjoying the show and figured they still had plenty of time to make it down stairs by lunch. Instead, he slipped two fingers between those gorgeous, made for cock sucking lips and slowly fucked the kid's mouth while Jake worked his magic. 

There were various telltale signs when Jensen started to get close. His legs tugged on the restraints at his ankles, instinctively wanting to bring is legs back and open them wider. Those rock hard nips arched higher with a sinuous wave of movement and the lips wrapped around his fingers suddenly went lax. It was a beautiful site to watch his nephew get off. Beau held some measure of pride at the complete lack of inhibition that he'd instilled in the kid as he ordered him tersely to, "suck." 

Still in the midst of his orgasm, Jensen responded, mouth working around Beau's fingers and attempting to obey, whining pitifully as he did so as if it were difficult to focus on both things at once. 

Beau ran a hand over Jensen's hair in reward for his good behavior as he came down from his orgasm. 

"Such a good, good boy," Beau praised genuinely. "I had my doubts if you'd be able to slip back into your role, Jenny. A lot can happen in four years, but you...it’s almost like I never left. You're made to take orders, sweetheart." He gave Jensen's head a pat. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do, won't you, darling?" 

The kid couldn't even respond, still relatively stunned from being trussed up and stimulated all morning. Beau couldn't help but smile down at the flushed and gorgeous boy that he had complete access to. 

"Just nod your head like you understand sweetheart," Beau demonstrated the movement and couldn't help the smug chuckle that escaped him when Jensen imitated the gesture. "My but you are a goldmine of pleasure to be had little one." 

Beau checked his watch. He'd planned on releasing the kid to get an hour of unmolested sleep before the lunch hour rolled around, but now he was feeling slightly horny again, turned on by the kid's innocent compliance. Instead he grabbed the remote for the plug, slapped a hand over Jensen's mouth, and turned it to the highest setting. The howl against his palm was tired and low, likely not heard outside the walls of the room and definitely not over the music Donna was puttering around to. 

"I don't know if you have any jizz left in you, kid," Beau informed his exhausted nephew. "But you're gonna come again before I'm done with you even if you have to do it dry." 

With that he all but devoured Jensen's closest nipple, sucking and biting roughly at the tightly furled nub. Jensen's back arched immediately and he made more helpless noises against Beau's hand as he sluggishly struggled against the pain at his tit and tingling pleasure in his backside. In the end he really didn't seem to know what to do and could only lie there and whimper as Beau made good on his promise. When Beau finally brought himself off all over the kid's face, his nephew had passed out on him and missed it completely. 

 

**~*~*~*~*~**

 

Jensen tried to get out of it, he really did. When he discovered he couldn't, he'd tried to invite Jay along, but that option died quickly when his friend informed him that he was spending the weekend camping with Sandy's family. 

His mother and father were thrilled that he was taking a little road trip with Beau, but he thought that might have more to do with the fact that Beau had a job interview...four hours away. Not that they wanted Beau out or anything, or wanted him to get a job that far away, but he could tell they saw it as a positive sign of moving on from the divorce. Jensen had no idea if there truly was a job interview or not. All he knew was that he didn't want to be stuck in a truck with Beau for eight hours round trip. 

The first forty minutes or so were fine as they worked towards the interstate. They talked about normal things. Going hunting with dad next week. The new baby, that Jensen had yet to meet. When Jensen would be returning to school. It was all just so routinely normal that Jensen had foolishly thought that maybe nothing would happen. Jake sat on the seat between them, watching the traffic and acting like any other dog out for a ride. He was loving it. It wasn't until they'd been on the interstate long enough to set the cruise control and get a little distance from some of the more congested traffic that Beau reached over and put his hand on the back of Jensen's neck. 

"Time to put your head in my lap, sweetheart," he said. It sounded like the order it was and not a suggestion. 

As usual, Jensen's mind went a little fuzzy around the edges, when Beau took on that tone of voice. He was doing as he was told before he even had time to contemplate otherwise. With a word from Beau, Jake hopped to the floor and sat obediently as Jensen attempted to situate himself comfortably. On his back, his head resting on Beau's thigh, he had no choice but to keep one foot on the floor and fold the other underneath keep his foot as close to the door as possible to give Jake some room. 

Beau rubbed his head like he was a good dog. 

"Now cross your wrists at the small of your back and keep them there," his uncle ordered as he turned the radio to a country station and hiked up the volume slightly. 

Jensen did so. 

"Good boy." 

Those words were a reward he'd learned to look forward to over the years. If Beau was pleased with him, he was rewarded with a 'good boy.' He'd much rather please Beau than displease him. 

Another mile or two and Beau's hand settled on his chest, fingertips grazing a softened nipple suggestively. Jensen could feel it harden and poke through the relatively thin cotton of his t-shirt. He couldn't help but hiss with a sharp arch as Beau latched onto it immediately with a firm grasp of his fingertips and tugged it possessively. 

"Settle in, Jenny-boy," Beau looked down at him briefly. "I plan on playing with your titties for the duration of the trip. Got a nice surprise for you when we get there." 

Jensen did as he was told, never once considering he could bat his uncle's hands away or refuse. All he had to do was be a good boy and it would be over soon. Soon was relative with Beau, but it always came to an end if he was a good boy and did as he was told. 

He could hear the traffic around them, most of the vehicles lower than the truck they rode in and would not be able to see into the cab. The few of equal height or higher, such as the big rigs, Beau casually removed his hand to grasp the steering wheel as they passed. Not that anyone really paid attention as they passed, but if they did Jensen would appear as if he were napping or resting. A little odd maybe if someone really thought about it...but it was only for a few seconds and people had their own business to attend to. 

For the most part Beau was able to keep up a steady stream of pinch and tweaks back and forth between both nubs that had Jensen alternately shifting in both pleasure and discomfort. Beau knew how to tease him and get him hot and bothered but he didn't seem to be bothering with any type of finesse, just steady pinching that kept Jensen's nips hard and his cock perked but offered no real satisfaction. Finally, after about an hour, Jensen managed to get off in his jeans anyways, but it had been a very frustrated hour with Beau seemingly taking great pleasure in his predicament. 

They stopped once at a rest area to stretch their legs and use the restroom. When they got back on the road Jensen wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not when Beau slipped beneath his shirt and took hold of his nipple skin to skin. At one point he was making so much noise that Beau turned down the radio and just listened to him whine. Jensen strained upward, arching into the contact, wordlessly begging for something more. Beau refused to give it to him. It was a very long ride. 

Practically mindless with need when they stopped, Jensen cried out in a mixture of pain, arousal and surprise when his uncle clamped his nubs right over his t-shirt, the bite strong and tight, as he was led from the truck to a nondescript building. Jake followed along behind, free of his leash. Vaguely, he noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere with no other structures to be seen but there were several vehicles parked. He had no idea where they were. It was also hard for him to really concentrate with his nips and cock throbbing like they were. 

Despite that, he stopped short as they entered the building. Jensen was oblivious to Beau talking to someone off to the side as he took in the room. There were two women directly ahead of him with their arms bound over their heads, each had a small dog at their pussy and were thoroughly enjoying it by the sounds of it. There were several men in various stages of service by dogs of all shapes and sizes and one guy being led around the room on his hands and knees with a leash and collar. Jensen could hear other noises come from the closed doors all around the room. Beau's hand at the center of his back had him moving forward. 

"This your boy?" someone asked Beau, looking at Jensen as nothing more than a piece of meat. "The one you were always talking about?" 

Beau's hand was possessive at the back of his neck. 

"Yeah," Beau confirmed proudly. "This is Jenny. Sweetest, neediest little sub you'll ever meet." 

"Pretty, too," the guy took note. "Looks strung out. You gonna let him take the edge off." 

"Of course," Beau agreed and Jensen couldn't help the extreme feeling of relief and gratitude. "Figured I'd put him on display while we wait for our turn with Zeus." 

"Got a couple of stations left over here," the guy led them further into the room and stopped at a set of restraints. "You wanna let Jake roam or put him in doggie daycare?" 

"He can stay," Beau said. "It's been awhile." 

Jensen's pants were removed and Beau ordered him to his knees where soft cuffs were secured at each ankle. When the clamps came off, even the feel of the t-shirt against his nips was almost too much. It wasn't a problem however as the material was stripped off over his head almost immediately and Beau and his friend each took a wrist and secured them to the hardware above Jensen's head. 

"Have a little fun on the way did we?" Beau's friend asked, pointing to the telltale evidence of the dried come noticeable in Jensen's pubes. 

"Couldn't be helped," Beau informed him. "Jenny-boy is a bit of a slut when it comes to his tits." 

They eyed him as if he was a naughty puppy and Jensen couldn't help but feel sheepish under their gaze. 

"Hand me that feather tickler and I'll give you a little show," Beau promised. 

His nipples were sore and swollen from all the pinching on the ride down, dark and puffy against his fair skin they all but throbbed in time with his heart. The first barely there brush of the soft feather against his nub was like heaven. He uttered a combination sigh/moan and automatically puffed his chest out for more of the gentle pleasure. It tickled in the most erotic way possible, sending small subtle jolts of arousal to his already perked cock. He'd been hard almost the entire ride here. 

Jensen's mouth was open and his head was back as Beau casually tickled each tit back and forth, teasing and tantalizing. 

"Unnngggggg, please Uncle Beau, please, please, please let me come..." Jensen chanted in a low whisper. 

"See what I mean?" Beau said to his friend, ignoring Jensen. 

The feathers stroked lightly over his closed eyes, his jawline, his throat and intermittently over his nipples, causing Jensen to alternately beg and writhe as Beau teased him. Eventually though, there was a tickle to the underside of his balls that had him crying out high and desperate. Several other heads turned to him to watch as he jerked against the restraints and sobbed out his release, untouched and beautiful as his cock pulsed and spurt for all to see. 

"Jesus," the guy said, rubbing at his hard on. "Responsive little twink, isn't he? Do you mind if I..." 

He gestured at Jensen's mouth while looking to Beau for permission. 

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Beau said easy enough. "I've got to slick up his ass and open him up a little." 

He was at the perfect height so all Jensen had to do was open his mouth when the slick tip of the guy’s dick pressed against his lips. Still recovering and panting slightly he breathed through his nose and didn't hesitate. He was good at this. He’d been sucking on Beau's cock since it could fit in his mouth. Soon the guy was swearing above him but when Beau's slicked fingers started prodding at his ass, Jensen lost a bit of his concentration. It took longer than it normally would have, not that anyone seemed to mind, but eventually he got the guy off and swallowed it all like a good boy. By the time he was done, Beau had a thick plug worked into him, no vibration this time, and Jensen felt slightly used and full. 

Jensen hissed with an involuntary arch as the clamps were attached to his over sensitive nipples again, the bite making him almost lightheaded. 

 

"You gonna make him available to the room?" the guy he just sucked off asked hopefully. 

Beau's hand settled atop Jensen's head as if he were a mere pet. 

"Not this time," he informed the man. "Just gonna let him take it all in. I need him to be ready for Zeus. Maybe next time." 

There was a little flip chart next to Jensen that was flipped to DISPLAY ONLY. He noticed there was one at each station. 

"There," the guy said. "No one will touch him. Let's go grab a beer and catch up." 

The hand on Jensen's head gave him a quick rub before the two walked away, leaving Jensen alone to watch the other happenings of the room. He caught site of Jake almost immediately, several stations down, as he lapped excitedly at a hard bouncing cock. The flash of betrayal and jealousy he felt was as surprising as it was embarrassing. Jensen looked away immediately and tried to ignore it. It wasn't Jake's fault. 

He'd never been exposed to anything like this. There were dogs fucking dogs, dogs fucking both men and women, dogs licking at both willing and non-willing assholes, lapping at pussies and cocks as various people watched or participated in some of the depravity. Jensen was particularly fascinated with the individuals acting as pups that wore leashes and sniffed and lapped at other dogs as if they were one of them. He was absolutely, shockingly horrified by the entire display. Yet he couldn't seem to look away. 

By the time Beau returned almost an hour later, Jensen was squirming in his bonds, titties tingling beneath the clamps and his cock full and flushed once again. He blushed hard at the smug and pleased look on the man’s face. 

"They're ready for you," someone said as they approached Beau and assisted in removing the cuffs from Jensen. He was given a moment to stretch out his legs after being held in one place for so long. Then Beau took him by the arm and led him to one of the closed doors at the perimeter of the room, Jensen walking awkwardly due to the thick plug in his ass and his hard on. Beau greeted the man inside like he was a long lost friend and they spent a moment chatting and catching up before returning to the matter at hand. 

"This the one?" The guy asked, looking Jensen over. "The natural born slut you were always going on about?" 

"Sure is," Beau said proudly. 

And how pathetic was it that Jensen basked in the pride in his uncle's voice even as he wilted in shame. So often such conflicting emotions were why he checked out in the first place and just did as he was told. It was easier that way. 

"He's a beauty," Jensen was looked over as if he were a show dog. "You mind if we film him?" 

Beau thought about it for a moment and agreed so long as Jensen worse some type of blindfold or sleep mask. 

"Go ahead and strap him to the bench while I check on Zeus." 

Ordered to his knees again, Jensen felt some relief at the padding beneath them and at his abdomen as he was bent over and forward, feeling slightly off balance with his ass higher than the rest of him as his hands wrapped around comfortable grips and were firmly secured. His knees were spread almost uncomfortably wide and also secured. He felt extremely vulnerable and uttered an involuntarily noise that expressed his discomfort. 

Beau ran a hand the length of his spine from his neck to his ass and fondled the rim of his hole that was stretched around the plug. 

"Easy, Jenny-boy," he soothed. "You're gonna like this." 

A large crate in the corner of the room opened. Jensen hadn't even noticed it until now. Zeus, a large muscular black dog was led from the crate. Jensen's eyes widened at the pink doggie dick than hung between the animal's legs. His entire body tensed, just now realizing what was about to happen. Beau had fingered and tongued his ass many times over the years and he was as familiar with Jake's tongue as he was Beau's but not once had either ever breached him with their cocks. Jensen struggled ineffectively. 

"Now I know what you're thinking," Beau crooned off to the side, his finger still swirling around Jensen's rim. "But I wanted your first time to be special. And I had to wait until you were man enough to handle it. You've proven to me that you're ready." 

Jensen's gaze was fixated on the sticky pink dick. He'd seen Jake's cock unsheathed and it was slim and small compared to the dog now circling him. He'd almost completely lost his hard on and the bite of the clamps at his tits was painful. His breath was coming faster, heart beat quickening as the blindfold was secured over his eyes. Surprisingly, the darkness did not increase his panic. It allowed him to hide and retreat slightly within himself, offering a small measure of relief. 

Beau continued to soothe in his own way. Telling Jensen to think of Jake if he had to and ordering him to relax...as if it were that easy. 

He was oblivious to the commentary between the men in the room as the camera was positioned for the best angle. Jensen whimpered nervously as Beau's fingers worked gently to remove the plug, inching it out slowly as his other hand spanned the globe of his ass, massaging and squeezing the muscle. The moment it was free Jensen felt the cool air of the room hit his gaping hole. He wiggled as much as his pinned position allowed. Beau gave his ass a pat and shifted slightly off to the side. 

The first sweep of a wet scratchy tongue scraped over his balls and the crease of his ass, a powerful head slipping between his legs to prod at him aggressively, nosing at his soft dangling cock. His ass was thoroughly sniffed; nose pressed against this open hole before that tongue returned and proceeded to lap at his entire backside and cover him with doggie saliva. Jensen was unprepared for the first time that curled tongue slithered deep into his ass and stroked him intimately. He made a choked sound that left no doubt as to how good it felt and did his best to ignore the pleased laughter that erupted around him. It returned time and again, deep and searching, focused in a way that had Jensen wondering if Beau had used some of Jake's oil on the plug he'd used on him. He was trembling and semi-hard again by the time he heard paws perch on the bar at his lower back that had been locked into place only moments before. 

Trepidation returned, increasing significantly as he was poked roughly by the head of the dog’s stiff cock in various places as Zeus attempted to find his hole. Instinctively he tried to shrink away but there was nowhere to go. When the dog found his mark he slammed home with such force that it stole the breath from Jensen's lungs. His head snapped up and his entire body froze at the intrusion. He was given no quarter as Zeus shifted closer, driving himself deeper, and then began to rabbit thrust into him. Jensen could only be grateful for the amount of lube Beau had used for the plug and hold on tighter as he was taken with a brute force that was almost frightening in its intensity. 

Vaguely, outside the haze of Beau's influence, Jensen's mind wandered to Jared. He had hoped that one day...his first time for this act would be with a loving and trusted friend. Immediately he shied away from the thought and put Jared out of his mind. He did not belong here in this twisted place. Jensen shifted ever so slightly, canting his hips to relieve some of the jabbing discomfort. He gasped loudly, startled as his prostate was grazed and then hit over and over again with each relentless thrust. 

"Oh, yeah, he likes that," an unfamiliar voice observed. 

Conditioned to respond to pleasure, Jensen latched onto the spark that was offered and let everything else fall away. He mewled pitifully and bucked against his restraints, feeling his cock swell to its full length and bounce beneath him. The burn at his rim was minor at first, mixing with the deep penetration that hit that magical spot and lighting up his entire body with electricity. Soon though, the thrusts faltered, losing some of their rhythm and the burn grew more intense...and painful. He cried out, eyes watering beneath the blindfold. 

"Get ready for it, kid," someone said. "Zeus is gonna knot you up good." 

Other hands tried to soothe him even as Jensen heard Beau's low voice off to the side speaking to someone else. His erection began to wilt yet again as he panted and squirmed, reacting to the uncomfortable feeling of his hole being stretched. Suddenly, Jensen was quite thankful for the plug Beau had used on him earlier. He couldn't imagine how much pain he'd be in if Beau hadn't prepared his ass somewhat. 

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, wriggling in pain and discomfort and oblivious to the whimpers emanating from him, the nipple clamps at his chest were removed one at a time. He'd barely recovered from that minute distraction when tiny tongues began to eagerly lap at each sharpened nub. Jensen's entire body shuddered at the sensation, his nips oversensitive after being toyed with and clamped most of the day. He couldn't help but think of the small dogs he saw earlier when he'd entered and wondered if it was the same two. The thought was fleeting as whimpers turned almost instantly to moans and he chased pain laced pleasure to balance the ache in his backside. 

Jensen cried out as the knot in his ass caught and he felt an obvious tug from Zeus. His dick was beginning to firm again and quickly so as those flickering tongues worked at his perked and raw titties and the first powerful shot of doggie come exploded wet and thick inside of him. The tears he shed, that were quickly absorbed by the blindfold, were not shame based so much as due to heightened sensation. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body was on glorious fire and he was merely along for the ride. The cock inside of him throbbed at his rim as Zeus continued to come in large spurts. The pups at his tits were relentless, licking at his tit tips with scratchy, eager tongues. Jensen writhed against the restraints, a constant stream of moans emanating from the back of a throat that was beginning to ache. 

"Kid's fucking loving it," Jensen heard someone said roughly. "The last boy you brought us cried the whole time and never even got hard." 

"Yeah, Jenny-boy here is a natural," Beau praised with a stroke down the back of Jensen's thigh. "Gets off on any tiny scrap of pleasure you give him. Latches on like a baby to his mama's tit." 

Jensen was too far gone to pay the comment much mind, but not so far gone to admit to himself, however deeply, that this was the better option. Giving into pleasure was always better than giving in to pain. When the dogs at his breasts were given the order to nibble, Jensen almost blew his substantial load then and there. His body rolled and bucked within the confines of the breeding bench, hips stuttering fast and furious as he emitted a sound of pure desperate need. The pups went back to lapping, soothing hard, hot nubs per order, as Beau finally took Jensen's cock in hand. 

"Feel that Jenny?" he asked, just holding the throbbing, twitching length in a loose grip and chuckling when Jensen tried to thrust into it. "Who's that pretty cock belong to?" 

Beau's large hand was lewd and possessive as he teasingly jacked his nephew, his stroke not nearly enough to offer any satisfaction. Jensen humped it shamelessly, seeking the pleasure of release. 

"You," Jensen ground out in a rough whisper, conditioned to answer despite the need coursing through his body. "It belongs to you, Uncle Beau." 

"That's right, sweetheart," Beau said to Jensen before addressing the others in the room who were watching. "He's not allowed to touch himself at all but he whips it out on demand like a good little boy, even when mommy and daddy are in the next room." 

There were several chuckles at his expense but Jensen ignored them in favor of rubbing his dick against Beau's hand. 

"You've trained him well," someone said. 

"I have," Beau agreed. "But it helps that Jenny here is a natural submissive. He's never questioned anything I've asked of him. Just follows orders like a good boy." 

Jensen's cock gave a surprisingly strong twitch at those last two words, Beau’s hand pausing minutely before giving him another slow, teasing caress. His ass was feeling very full and his nips were pinpricks of tingling pleasure shooting directly to his groin. His dick felt fat and heavy in Beau's hand, the tip dripping and wet with precome as his uncle fondled it carelessly. He needed to come so bad Jensen could literally taste it at the back of his throat. 

"Uuunnnnggggggh, please........"

Jensen had barely gotten it out of his mouth and that big hand wrapped around his swollen length like it meant business and played him like a finely tuned fiddle. The noises he made would've horrified him had he any sense beyond the intense glow of bright and focused pleasure that erupted from within and all but consumed him. Jensen jerked against his restraints as if seizing, fucking Beau's hand like it was the only thing that mattered as he begged incoherently for a release that was in the process of being expertly milked from his body.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

Beau loved the feeling of that pretty cock in his hand as it twitched and spurted, the young and beautiful body of his nephew mindlessly fucking his hand even as Zeus filled him with come and Cocoa and Gigi worked those slutty nubs. He'd hit a gold mine with his nephew and was at a loss to understand how he'd gone four years without the boy. Admittedly, he was trying to make up for lost time. He'd been all over the kid since he'd been back. 

Pumping him until he was spent, sagging and panting, Beau released Jensen's softened cock and reached for his zipper. Everyone else in the room did the same, standing over or kneeling next to Jensen they all jerked off, and in relatively quick intervals, came all over the trembling young man. When they'd all tucked themselves back into their pants a cooler of beer was opened and they watched and chatted as Zeus finished his business. Beau had half a mind to call off the little dogs when his nephew whimpered, but he wanted to kid to squirm three days from now when Beau grazed a nipple behind Donna's back. As it was just wearing a shirt the next day or two would be torture as the material rubbed against the abused flesh. 

When Zeus pulled out in a flurry of motion and lapped at the raised ass, Beau had a plug ready to go and worked it in carefully in an attempt to keep as much come in that sweet passage as he could. It sounded wet and squelchy and Zeus assisted by lapping up the substantial amount of come that dribbled free. Beau left Jensen right where he was until the come he was covered with dried. When he released the kid he was pretty out of it and more biddable than usual, allowing Beau to dress him and guide him from the club with a grip above his elbow. 

Once in the cab of the truck, Jensen curled on side, head on Beau's thigh and promptly fell asleep. Jake took the floor yet again, sniffing Jensen from head to toe, picking up on all the new scents covering the boy. Beau drove less than halfway home before pulling over at a motel and calling Alan to inform they had a flat tire but were having a good time otherwise and that the interview had been promising. He casually suggested they make it a real road trip and grab some dinner and just hang out overnight, watch some action movies, and head home in the morning. Alan was all for it.

Beau let Jensen sleep for a few hours while he watched some porn and picked up some take out. He wanted the boy awake and with it for later. In all his years of touching and playing with his nephew, he'd never actually entertained penetration...with his dick that is. Sure, he'd tongued and fingered the kid's ass but he'd drawn the line at actually fucking him...something in their size differential and the nature of actually, outright fucking the boy he called nephew just not setting right with him. Now that Jensen was technically an adult though...and not nearly so small and fragile...well, something had shifted. He suddenly wanted nothing more, especially after witnessing the boy taken by Zeus. He had no doubt Jensen could handle it. 

All it took to wake Jensen was a few laps of Jake's tongue across nipples that were still swollen and dark with hours’ worth of relentless attention. A small gasp as the boy came to and Jensen looked slightly confused by their surroundings. 

"I called Mama and Daddy and let them know we were having such a good time that we stopped for a nice steak dinner and decided to grab a room and have a movie marathon. They won't be expecting us until tomorrow afternoon." 

Jensen didn't so much as bat an eye at the proclamation, well and truly familiar with his parent's obliviousness to Beau's duplicitous nature. 

"Come here, little one," Beau ordered. Jensen wasn't so little any more but he was still smaller than Beau by a head and would likely never reach his uncle's height. "Strip and then turn and bend over." 

Beau divested himself at the same time and took a seat at the end of the bed at the edge. He was already hard in anticipation but the site of Jensen's plugged ass in his face sent a shiver of delight through his entire body. He had to be careful or he'd blow before he even got to feel the inside of the boy. Working the thick plug free he could only groan at the open passage that dribbled with enough dog come to double as lube. It ran down his nephew's legs and slicked his thighs. Good thing too, because he was in no mood to prepare the kid himself. He took Jensen's hips and guided him back, pausing only long enough to situate their legs for optimal leverage for himself and loss of such for his nephew. Later he'd have the kid ride him face to face, but for now he kept Jensen facing away and towards the large mirror directly across from them. 

Jensen's legs were wide, spread on the outside of Beau's, the tip of Beau's dick straining for the hole that was _just_ out of reach. His grip was tight and he knew would leave bruises as he brought the boy down at just the right angle, hovering above his desperately swollen and needy cock. Beau let Jensen ease himself down, slipping into the slick and still loose hole with minimal resistance. When he was about half way sheathed, Beau tugged the boy down roughly and fully seated him in one swift movement. Jensen gasped, arching against the intrusion even as Beau opened his legs as wide as he could and lifted Jensen's feet from the floor. 

"Unggghhh, fuck yeah, kid," Beau groaned as Jensen panted open mouthed, breaking out in a fine layer of perspiration, his head heavy against his uncle's shoulder. "Fucking perfect." 

Beau dared not move for fear of coming just from the grip of Jensen's passage on his dick. He savored the sensation for long moments, just breathing through the heady feeling as his nephew subtly squirmed from the deep penetration. Beau was a big boy, in every aspect. What he may have slightly lacked in length in comparison to Zeus, he more than made up in how thick he was. Eventually he noticed that Jensen's dick was only semi-stiff and that would just not do. 

"Jake!" he called. "Get on over here boy!" 

Duffle within reach on the bed, Beau grabbed the oil he kept handy and quickly smeared some on each of Jensen's nipples. Jake was already lapping at one before Beau finished with the other, front paws gripping at the slim edge of box spring mattress between their spread legs. 

Jensen hissed prettily at the sensation that was part pleasure, part pain and Beau couldn’t help but grin as the boy puffed his chest out for more, arms hanging limply at his sides. Beau just held Jensen as the dog lapped his titties and the boy began to breathe faster, baby noises emanating from the back of his throat. He kept an eye on the young cock, waiting until it was fully hard and seeping precome before taking loose but possessive hold of it. 

“There’s my slutty boy,” Beau purred with a lewd pump of the silky smooth member. “How’s it feel, Jenny? You like the way my big dick feels buried in your ass?” 

Beau shifted slightly, tilting his hips upward and they both gasped softly at the sensation, Jensen turning his face in his uncle’s neck as perhaps a way to hide from the intense arousal forced upon him. The boy could hide in his mind all he wanted so long as he continued to submit, but Beau rarely allowed his nephew to hide physically. This time was no different. He stroked the natural curve of the swollen and gorgeously flushed cock with intent and just the right amount of pressure. 

“Such a good, good boy, aren’t you little one,” Beau cooed and felt the instantaneous twitch and indrawn breath from the man in his arms. His smile was smug as he held the hot, throbbing length. “You didn’t think I noticed did you?” He pumped the cock torturously slow again. “I felt you jerk in my hand as Zeus fucked you, when I praised you for being good. You like it when I do that, don’t you…when I tell you what a good boy you are.” It was a statement, a known fact…confirmed by the noticeable and involuntary twitch within the grip of Beau’s fingers. 

Beau’s delighted laugh turned into an indrawn breath as he shifted within his nephew at the movement. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” he breathed in an attempt to calm himself. He wasn’t ready to get off just yet; he wanted to enjoy the heady feeling of Jensen helpless and impaled for as long as possible. 

“Look at me,” Beau ordered. Jensen obeyed instantaneously, lifting his head yet still resting the weight of it against Beau’s shoulder. Pupils were blown in bright, shiny eyes, smooth freckled skin was flushed pink and pretty, and plump lips were parted mid-pant. “You my good boy, sweetheart?” The question accompanied by delicious strokes of a big hand. 

Jensen’s eyes rolled and fluttered, a groan escaping him as his hips hitched. That was as good an answer as any.

“Yeah, oh yeah, Jenny,” Beau praised, so close to the edge himself. “So good, that’s my good boy.” 

Non-stop whimpers met each word, cock all but quivering in his hand as he teased up and down the length and looked down at the boy he considered his. They were both slick with sweat now, the feel of damp muscle against Beau’s chest as the young body moved in sinuous need was as distracting as it was intoxicating. 

“You were always so quick to please, so easy to get off,” Beau looked into a face too close to orgasm to fully understand what he was saying. “The first time I milked you I knew you were a natural.” 

Jensen’s mouth fell open as Beau fondled his balls with a downward stroke of his hand, Jake still more than content to lap away at sharpened nubs. Beau remembered a boy with lax legs and an eager to rise hairless cock that took his fingers each and every time he could get the child alone and tickle at his prostate. 

“You’ve always been my good boy, Jenny. Always,” Beau said before dipping his head and taking Jensen’s mouth. 

It surprised them both. Beau had never done such a thing. Suddenly he wanted nothing more and saw Jensen’s mouth as simply another hole to fuck. He jacked the cock in his hand with a lewd and dirty grip, thrusting his tongue into his nephew’s mouth, free hand going to the back of the boy’s head to hold him there. Jensen’s entire body arched into the deliberate grip and his cry was eagerly swallowed by Beau who nipped and suckled his lower lip before tongue fucking the open mouth as his nephew keened his way through a long delayed release. Small, jerking movements of Jensen’s hips had Beau tipping over the edge as well and the two gasped into each other with breathless moans of completion. 

For long after the last aftershocks, Beau was like a kid with a new toy, still plundering Jensen’s mouth with a focus that rivaled his obsession with the boy. The level of natural submission the boy possessed never ceased to amaze him. Jensen was passive as Beau learned the flavor of him and explored every last inch, occasionally pinching or grazing a sore nipple because he liked the way his mouth muffled the helpless sounds the boy made. 

Eventually they separated and crawled onto the bed proper and both fell asleep naked. When Beau woke a little after one a.m. he was tempted to go another round but was in the mood for something a little different. He remembered a truck stop about five miles back and didn’t know when he’d get this type of opportunity again so he woke the boy up and dressed him in a pair of jeans and a wife beater. He’d packed it with plans to use it earlier but had forgotten about it. It was a warm night as he took Jensen by the arm and led him to the public shower at the back of the full service truck stop. Places like this were always alive no matter the time but it wasn’t hopping this time of night. He tied Jensen’s wrists together then raised them over this head and secured them to a showerhead. The boy startled and sputtered as he turned on the water, soaking him rather nicely from head to toe. When Beau shut the water off, the thin wife beater was glued to Jensen’s skin and his dark nipples were visible through the wet material. Beau unbuttoned Jensen’s jeans and tugged them down just enough to reveal his groin. Spiked wet hair dripped and water droplets collected at lashes and rolled indiscriminately. The boy looked younger than he really was all wide eyed and startled like he was. Beau couldn’t help but smile at the picture. 

“I’ll be back later, kid,” he informed Jensen before heading to the diner to get something to eat. 

He took his time, even flirted with the waitress a bit, and even so it was only a little over an hour before he found his way back to the showers. He could hear Jensen’s high pitched mewl as he entered and was pleased to find that someone was taking advantage of the offering he left. Two someone's in fact…one plastered to Jensen’s back with a huge hand tugging at his cock and another that had cottoned on to the fact that Jensen’s nipples were sore and sensitive and was currently taking great pleasure in making the young man squirm and whimper. The boy’s pants had been removed but the soaked tank was rucked up beneath Jensen’s neck as far as it would go. Occasionally Beau got a glimpse of a bruise darkened nub as the man at Jensen’s breast alternated between teasing and suckling the ripe little bud. 

Beau leaned against the tiled wall and watched. They noticed him of course and then dismissed him, perhaps figuring he was just waiting for his turn. The two men certainly didn’t pick up the pace any in order to accommodate him, not that he expected them too. For his part, Beau was content to watch. He’d had regular access to his nephew since his return and he didn’t expect that to change. Besides, it was arousing in itself to watch the kid be used by someone else. He hadn’t shared the boy in years and then it had only been the rare like-minded friend in which he’d placed Jensen in their lap and let them feel the boy up. Of course there had been one memorable instance during the holidays in which Beau had taken Jensen to see a particularly naughty Santa that had taken great pleasure in fingering the boy’s ass silly as his elf assistant suckled the boy’s cock nearly raw. Jensen had been at the age where he all but popped a boner at the slightest touch and he’d gotten off multiple times as others waited in line with their charges and watched. The boy had given quite the show writhing naked against the red furry suit with his jingle bell nipple clamps and that bobbing head between his legs with the pointed ears and festive holiday hat. Beau still had pictures of the encounter locked safely away…along with many others. Hard copies of course, it was way too easy to be exposed in this day of digital technology. It paid to have like-minded friends with certain skill sets.

Back in the present the two men in the truck stop shower were manhandling his nephew into position to be impaled on the thick cock behind him. Beau watched with pride as his well-trained boy gripped the shower head tightly and curled his feet behind the man’s calves for leverage when the man entered him in a single, smooth thrust. Both hissed, but it was more pleasure than pain. Jensen had been fucked twice earlier in the day and had been plugged for a few hours as well. Beau had also oiled him up before leaving the motel. He didn’t want the boy hurt or damaged in any way as that could lead to questions and also interfere with _his_ enjoyment of that firm, young body. 

The trucker fucking the kid could only tilt and pivot his hips as a way of thrusting but it seemed to be enough for the man as he was already breathing hard and moving very slowly as if he wanted to savor the exceptionally gorgeous piece of ass he’d stumbled upon. Beau was willing to bet the two burly and not overly attractive men before him didn’t get access to a beautiful boy like his nephew very often. The other man was currently fondling Jensen’s dick and tugging on one of his tits at the same time, making the boy squirm rather deliciously on the cock buried inside of him. 

His Jenny came first, which pleased Beau immensely. The boy was undeniably hot as he surged and stuttered between the two men, hips jerking uncontrollably as he began to spurt. The trucker blew with a loud roar, fingertips white as he gripped hips that were sure to bruise. The other man had dropped immediately to his knees to suckle at the pulsing cock causing Jensen to throw his head back and keen so damn pretty that Beau was all but certain the man got off in his pants. 

After a moment of panting in which no one moved, the trucker gave his boy a gentle pat, as if praising him for a job well done, and withdrew, holding Jensen steady as his feet touched the floor once again. Beau watched as he pulled the jeans around his knees up and tucked himself back inside with no sense of urgency, enjoying the glow from what was likely the best orgasm he’d experienced in a long time. Eventually he leaned around Jensen and looked at the man still kneeling on the wet floor. 

“He’s all yours man if you want a go.” 

“Yeah,” the man said somewhat sheepishly. “I, ah, don’t think that’s going to be necessary. Shot off in my jeans like a damn teenager. Ain’t gonna be able to get it up again anytime soon.” 

The last was a bit disgruntled and Beau couldn’t help but inwardly grin. 

“Someone obviously left you here to be used,” said the man who’d fucked his nephew. “But I tell you what, boy, you’ve earned this.” 

The man took out his wallet and grabbed some bills before retrieving Jensen’s pants off the floor and stuffing the cash into his pocket.   
“Here,” the other man said and handed over some money as well. 

They ran their hands over Jensen appreciatively, both taking a picture of him with their smart phones, before turning to leave. Each gave a nod to Beau on the way out to signal that they were done with the kid. Beau tipped his head in thanks before making his way to his nephew. 

Jensen looked up at him through long wet lashes as if waiting for judgement.

“Yes,” Beau confirmed. “You did good, kid.” 

Snatching Jensen’s jeans from the floor he retrieved the bills the truckers had stuffed inside the front pocket and counted out $150. He slipped it into his pocket before releasing the boy. Beau was unemployed after all. Jensen still got help from mommy and daddy. 

 

**A few days later…**

Beau came downstairs to find Jensen washing the dinner dishes. Alan had yet to arrive home, working late for the third time this week. Donna was bustling about as usual but when she disappeared downstairs to the basement to fold some clothes, Beau was quick to sidle up behind Jensen and nuzzle at his neck. 

"How those titties doing? Still sore?" he asked as he grazed one lightly, gratified when Jensen whimpered. 

After their road trip last weekend Beau had been clamping his nephew's nipples during the night to keep them tender. The poor little furls were swollen and dark and tended to poke through the boy's rather thin t-shirts, which was the likely reason why Jensen was currently wearing a button up. Beau made quick work of the buttons and opened the shirt to reveal stiff peaks straining against white cotton. He touched one again, just barely, relishing the whine that emerged as he rubbed his stiffening cock against Jensen’s ass. 

Searching the countertop for inspiration, Beau grabbed a wooden spoon from the rustic bucket where Donna kept a collection of cooking implements. He trailed it slowly up the center of Jensen’s chest before tracing the flat, back part of the spoon lightly over one of the protruding nubs, just barely touching and circling the tip of the erect tit. 

Jensen trembled, barely there breathless noises rising in his throat in anticipation just before Beau lifted the spoon and firmly spanked the oversensitive nub. A low, bitten off cry was the boy’s only responses as he began to pant. Beau could hear Donna humming away downstairs and knew he didn’t have long. The woman was maddeningly efficient when it came to housework. 

“You cock as hard as your tits, Jenny-boy?” 

“Y…yes, Uncle Beau,” Jensen responded low and dutiful. 

Beau reached around to cup his groin and give him a good squeeze, satisfied when Jensen bucked slightly. 

“Get your hands out of the way,” Beau ordered. Hands at his sides, Jensen immediately reached back and gripped the outside of his uncle’s thighs. “Now hump my hand sweetheart and make it quick. Mommy’s almost done with the laundry.” 

Jensen was already moving, doing as he was told, but another slap from the spoon had him moving faster, breathing heavy, tossing his head as Beau gripped and fondled him, pressing into him from behind. 

 

“That’s it. Try not to make any noise,” Beau warned, keeping an ear out for Donna. “Come on, Jenny-boy, show me how fast and easy you are.” 

Beau slapped his perked and sore nipple again and felt the kid’s entire body shudder. 

“Yeah,” Beau breathed, fondling the kid’s denim clad dick nice and dirty, alternating the pressure to keep his nephew on edge. “Come on little one…” another whack with the wooden spoon resulting in a barely there moan. “You like it when I spank those titties don’t you?” 

In response Jensen could only get off in his jeans as his uncle whispered filthy promises in his ear of bringing the spoon to his bed later and spanking his naughty cock as well. 

By the time Donna appeared with a basket of folded clothes Beau was seated at the table with the paper and Jensen was still flushed and breathing heavily at the sink. Thankfully the woman was too busy with her housework to notice. 

Eventually Jensen went back to school and not too long after that Beau found a job and got his own place. It was an hour or so from Donna and Alan but was closer to the University Jensen attended. They managed to go a little over two months without contact until Jensen showed up with a casserole on his way back to school per Donna's orders. He'd have to call and thank the woman later...when her son wasn't making so much noise in the background. 

As punishment for staying away so long, Beau had stripped Jensen naked, put him on his knees in the middle of living room and tied his wrists to each respective ankle. He’d dribbled a liberal amount of doggie oil on the boy’s cock, slipped a cock ring securely into place and then strapped on a ball gag for good measure. He’d left the boy completely at the mercy of Jake’s tongue for a good twenty minutes, listening to the growing sounds of pleasure and desperation as his dog loudly lapped at the bobbing dick and glistening nips. When Beau had returned, Jensen’s cock was swollen and angry looking, the slit leaking a thick stream of precome as quickly as Jake could lap it away. 

He begged with his eyes, keening around the gag as Beau looked down at him. 

“Look at you,” he said; taking in the sharp nipples, the fine sheen of perspiration and subtle humping of the boy’s hips as Jake toyed with him. “It’s your own fault you know.” 

Jensen made a noise that could have been agreement, but it was obvious he was so far gone at this point he’d say anything to get off. 

“If you’d come to me sooner, this would not have been necessary Jenny-boy,” Beau informed his nephew. “I absolutely hate to deny you like this.” 

Not totally true. He got off on it a fair amount, but he’d always used it as a form of punishment. Beau truly got off on making Jensen come as many times as possible. The humiliation of blowing his load over and over again from his Uncle’s touch, making the boy believe he wanted it because he couldn’t control the way his body responded to Beau’s fingers or tongue was what did it for him. 

Beau knelt on the floor next to him, hand going to the back of Jensen’s head to give some support to his neck, fingers carding through sweat damp hair. 

“I think we need to have an agreement in place, don’t you?” he asked the freckled, needy face. “You come to me at least once a month…no, you’re right,” he said as if Jensen had uttered a protest. “Every other week. That ought to be enough to keep you in line, wouldn’t you say?” 

Jensen just continued to look up at him as if he were speaking another language or something, occasionally whimpering and whining. Beau decided to call Jake off, because this was important. This was something he planned on holding his nephew to. 

“Shhhhhhh,” he shushed the boy as the stimulation of Jake’s tongue disappeared, drawing Jensen’s attention to his eyes with two of his fingers. “Right here, Jenny-boy. Look at me.” 

When he was sure Jensen was focused on him he laid out the agreement. 

“I don’t care how you work it into your schedule, but I want you here no less than every other week. Call ahead so I can make plans. You’ll stay the night when it’s possible and on the rare occasion when I need you in between you will do your best to accommodate your Uncle Beau…won’t you?” 

A furrow had appeared between the boy’s brows. It was apparent that despite his level of arousal he understood what Beau was asking of him. 

“Put it this way,” Beau added for incentive. “If you don’t come to me, I’ll be forced to come to you.” 

While Beau very much got off on the possibility of discovery and liked to push the envelope of what he could get away with…that type of behavior was a huge stressor for Jensen. And he knew his uncle well enough to know that Beau would show up on campus if he had too. 

“We got a deal, little one?” Beau asked with a tilt to his head and a knowing glint in his eye. 

Lips stretched around the ball gag, face aglow with perspiration and flushed with arousal, Jensen’s expression was still as open and vulnerable as it was when he was a boy. Kid never had learned how to school his expressions. He’d always been an open book to Beau. 

“Give me one blink for ‘yes’ and two for ‘no,’” Beau ordered. 

His gaze was held for a long moment, but in the end, thick lashes swept down and up once and Jensen’s eyes settled somewhere over Beau’s shoulder, his answer given. 

Beau smiled and gently gripped the stiff nipple closest to him rubbed it between his fingers before giving an ever so slight tug. Too long lashes fluttered prettily as glassy, green eyes rolled in ecstasy. 

“Yeah, there’s my tittie-slut,” he praised, reaching over to tweak the other nub with the same care, pulsing it with just enough pressure to shoot sparks to the kids groin. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

The boy gave an absolutely pitiful whimper and Beau understood clearly what was wanted. 

“Now that we’ve learned our lesson and have come to an understanding I think we can get rid of this,” Beau said as he reached down for the release on the cock ring. 

There was a suspended moment in which they both waited. Sometimes if Jensen was too keyed up he’d come almost immediately once the ring was removed. When nothing happened, Beau figured there’d been just enough time between Jake’s tongue and their little talk to hold back the tide so to speak. Apparently his nephew was going to need a little push despite the low keen working its way around the ball gag. 

Beau took Jensen in his arms and covered the nipple on display in front of him with his mouth and gave it a quick suckle, enough to get a gasp from his boy and a jerk of his hips before he released the nub and leaned close to whisper in Jensen’s ear. 

“Show me what a _good boy_ you are, Jenny,” he said, tongue flicking out to wet the whorls of the boy’s ear, emphasizing those two words, remembering the way Jensen’s cock had twitched at the praise when Zeus and then later himself and been deep inside that tight ass. “Come for your Uncle Beau like an obedient little twink.” 

Jensen began to breathe faster, panting through his nose at Beau’s words. 

“Yeah, there’s my needy boy,” Beau whispered, all the lust he felt for the boy infusing his next words. “My good, _good_ boy…” 

Jensen’s cry was muffled by the ball in his mouth and he jerked hard and helpless in Beau’s arms as he came untouched...those two words spoken low and dirty in his ear with just a touch of arrogant praise was all it took for the kid to blow.

“Fuck yeah,” Beau said with feeling, both pleased and smug as Jensen sagged in his arms but his cock continued to twitch with aftershocks, come pearling from his slit as the man shuddered and gazed up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. “Jesus, kid. You really are a natural. Training is one thing…but to get off like that with just the sound of my voice and an itty bit of praise…there is some part of you that needs what only Uncle Beau can give you.” 

Jensen was too spent to really hear what he was saying but it didn’t matter none to Beau. It didn’t really change anything anyways. Beau held the boy as he recovered and came back to himself, making a note of how much he liked Jensen’s current position. It put both tits and cock on glorious display and readily available for easy access. Once Jensen took back some of his own weight Beau removed the gag and untied him before helping Jensen to his feet and then told him to stay put while he fetched a couple of things. 

“Now I wasn’t expecting you so I didn’t have anything planned. We’ll have to make do,” he said, gears turning. It was late Sunday afternoon and he knew for a fact that Jensen didn’t have a class till 1:00 pm on Monday. Plenty of time for the kid to leave in the morning and still make it. How much sleep he actually got…well that wasn’t Beau’s problem. 

It was a matter of moments to locate the minimal supplies he wanted. The nipple clamps he always kept handy. Beau was pleased to note that Jensen’s nips were still pert and pointy. He took great pleasure in the hitching breath and low hiss the boy emitted as the clamps latched on nice and firm. The bottle of oil was familiar and Jensen held himself still as Beau liberally coated his flaccid cock and balls until they were shiny and a fingertip greased a small amount over his starburst entrance. Jake had already perked up at the scent but remained in his spot like the well trained dog that he was. Jensen was still completely naked and couldn’t help but look confused as he took in the final item Beau had in his hands. 

The apron was a hold-over from his failed marriage. He wasn’t even exactly sure how it ended up mixed in with his things. He’d found it when he was unpacking and had just hung it on a hook in the kitchen and there it stayed. It was white and frilly with scalloped edges and small blue flowers. It wasn’t a full apron, just one that tied at the waist. Beau wrapped his arms around Jensen from the front and tied it in place with a bow at the back before walking a circle around the boy. He tsked at that fine ass. So nice. 

“So I’d just taken out something for dinner when you arrived. I put Donna’s casserole in the fridge for tomorrow. You’re going to go cook us dinner, everything is out on the counter that you’ll need. I’m going to sit here and watch you while I come up with other ways to use that spectacular body of yours.” 

Beau pulled his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it a bit before a chime sounded. 

“When you hear that sound,” he instructed. “You will stop what you are doing and come to me. Understand?” 

Once his nephew had nodded he took a seat in the recliner that had a clear view of the kitchen. 

Beau spent the next thirty minutes or so watching Jensen putter around in his kitchen in nothing but that little apron. And every so often he’d hit the chime on his phone and he’d reach beneath the fabric and wiggle or tug on that pretty little cock when Jensen came to him. When dinner was mostly under control and it was a matter of waiting for things to get done, Beau gave Jake the okay to have at Jensen. It was as amusing as it was arousing to watch the kid attempt to work around the rather insistent dog that took up residence between his legs. Jake lapped loud and enthusiastically at the boys dangly bits and several times Jensen had to stop and place a hand on the counter or closest appliance as his dick began to firm again. 

More than once Beau had to marvel at how well trained both boy and dog were. Jensen was completely subservient to Jake, opening his legs wider or stopping to moan appreciatively when the dog did something that felt particularly good – all while still moving about the kitchen and doing as he had been told by Beau. 

When dinner was ready, Beau took his place at the table and savored each bit of his delicious meal. Jensen really was quite the cook. He reached beneath the table and gave the kid’s head a fond pat of approval. His cock was flaccid as Jensen warmed and suckled but he could feel it slowly beginning to take interest again as the boy mewled around it softly, squirming on all fours as Jake lapped at his asshole and low hanging sac. Jensen was close to orgasm yet again and Beau found himself wishing he’d put the cock ring back in place.

He made fun of Jensen for being easy, but the truth was, when it came to his nephew…Beau was no better. Kid riled him up like nobody’s business. 

He thought of the four years he’d spent married to Betty and how unsatisfactory their sex life had been, even with a few boys on the side. Hell, even if he only got Jensen twice a month it was better than the regular sex he’d gotten with his wife. 

Being divorced wasn’t so bad after all. Not when the consolation prize was as needy and submissive as his little Jenny. 

END.


	3. Jenny/Uncle Beau oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny hadn't seen her Uncle Beau in about four years. When her mom sends her over to his new place with a casserole in hand it really shouldn't come as a surprise that she ends up on the menu as well. It is a relationship that spans years of her life and changes over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. When I started this the initial scene is all I had in mind. The muse however was like, come on, lets keep going. And when the muse is on...there really is little to do but follow along. This ends in a very different place than it begins but is apparently a journey that Jenny needed to take.

Jenny really didn't care for her Uncle Beau. She used to spend a lot of time with him when she was little but he’d gotten married and moved away about four years ago and she’d not seen him until a month or so ago when he moved back, sans the new wife and only a suitcase to his name. He’d stayed with her parents for a couple of weeks but had since found an apartment across town. 

It was small and had a funny smell that she couldn’t identify. Her mother had been sending her over weekly since he’d moved with a casserole for the man; likely thinking it was the only decent meal the man was getting. Alan and Donna had offered to let Beau stay with them longer, but the man insisted he could make do on his own. For her part, Jenny was glad to see him leave. 

She knocked on the door with the care package from her mother and waited, hearing voices inside. When Beau called for her to come in she stopped short at the two men seated at the table. The other man immediately creeped her out as his beady eyes widened and then ran over every inch of her body like oil. He looked older than Beau by about fifteen years but was smaller in stature, had a horrid looking comb over and was about as unattractive as they come. He didn't even look like a nice old man, he looked like a pervert and she wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

Jenny held out the dish to her uncle. "Shepard's pie this week," she said

 

Beau took it and set it aside on the counter. "Be sure to give your mama my thanks, Jojo." 

 

She hated that nickname. Hated it. She'd asked him time and again not to call her that. 

"Of course," she said, not really planning to stay beyond dropping off the dish. "I'll see you next week." 

"Now what's the rush there, girl," Beau said, causing her to pause. "Stay for a bit. Have a seat. Oh," he seemed to remember he hadn't made any introductions, "this here is Lenny, my landlord."

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said politely, meeting the man’s gaze just long enough to utter the words and noticing that his eyes lingered on her breasts. "I really should go, Uncle Beau. I have a class soon." 

Beau gave a disapproving hum of a noise but seemed to relent. "Well come on over here and give your uncle a kiss goodbye then." 

Jenny crossed the small space to him and leaned in to give him her customary peck on the cheek. She was surprised when he pulled her into his lap and covered her mouth with his own. Squawking in muffled surprise she fought against him as his tongue invaded her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her middle to keep her in place. He seemed completely unconcerned with her distress, chuckling into her mouth as she struggled in vain against him, her petite frame no match for the size and strength of his. 

His free hand roamed her body casually, fondling a breast and thumbing at her nipple until it poked through the material of her bra and blouse. Two buttons had come undone in her struggle and a sliver of ivory lace peeked from beneath the pastel pink of the fitted material. Her black mini had risen high on her thighs and the surprised landlord across from her got a flash of the matching ivory panties she wore. 

“Easy, Jojo,” Beau soothed with a tone of command that she couldn’t help but respond to. “Stop that now.” 

Like a switch had been flipped, she stopped struggling, chest heaving as he took her mouth again, licking into it with a sense of pleasure rather than possession this time. Jenny took it passively, body slowly easing down from fight or flight to passive resignation. Beau had not touched her once since he’d been back. She had hoped that now that she was technically an adult that he would keep his hands to himself. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praised with that smug voice she always hated. “Just take it easy. Relax. Let Uncle Beau take care of you.” 

He was petting her now, like she was a startled kitten. That only lasted a moment and then his fingers were going to the buttons of her blouse. 

“Uncle Beau….” her voice was small and pleading. 

He ignored her and continued to slowly undo one button at a time. 

“You have no idea, Jojo,” Beau started. “No idea how hard it was to keep my hands to myself while staying with mommy and daddy…but I knew if I touched you that I wouldn’t be able to stop…especially since it’s been so, so long.” 

Beau pulled her shirt from where it was tucked into her skirt and opened it. 

“Beautiful girl, isn’t she Lenny?” Beau finally addressed the landlord that continued to watch the proceedings. 

“Uh, yeah….damn pretty girl you got there, Beau,” the man was clearly shocked but enjoying the view. 

Beau laughed, loud and genuine. “Pretty?” he said. “She’s fucking gorgeous. Always has been, haven’t you Jojo?” 

“Please, Uncle Beau…I don’t want to do this anymore,” she begged as he looked down at her. 

His smile was slightly pitying. 

“Tell you what, Jojo,” he responded as his gaze shifted to the swell her tits. “You manage not to get off in the next ten minutes and I’ll tuck you back into your clothes and walk you to the door myself.” 

It didn’t go unnoticed that the statement only seemed to extend to this particular encounter. 

“I…have class, Uncle Beau. I need to go,” she reminded him. 

“You’re a really good student, Jojo. I don’t think missing one class is going to do any damage.” Beau countered. 

“But,” Jenny tried again. “I told Jay that I would pick him up. His car is in the shop. He’s expecting me.” 

That gave her uncle a slight pause. 

“Well,” Beau said. “You’ll just have to call Jay and tell him you’re not going to make it Jojo, because you’re going to be here with your legs spread and your tits up in the air.” 

Jenny started breathing faster again. “Uncle Beau…” 

“Hand me her phone will you, Lenny,” Beau waved in the direction of Jenny’s purse which was on the floor at their feet. 

Beau took it from the landlord and handed it to her. “Call him.” 

“I…” she started. 

“Now, sweetheart,” Beau said pleasantly enough but Jenny was familiar with the tone and the underlying threat. “Time’s a wasting.” 

Fingers slightly trembling, Jenny unlocked her phone and pressed the speed dial for Jared. All three could hear the phone ringing as they waited. Beau ran a finger along the swell of her right breast, lifted high in the fancy, expensive push up bra. Jenny squirmed slightly but focused her attention on Jared when he answered. 

“Hi, it’s me,” Jenny responded once Jared picked up. “I’m not going to be able to make it to class tonight. Can you use your mom’s car?” 

“What’s up?” Jared’s small voice echoed through the phone. “You alright? You sound funny.” 

“Ah…well, that’s kind of why I’m calling. I’m not…” 

Beau smirked as his niece faltered with a slight stutter as he swirled his thumb over her lace covered nipple. 

“I’m not f…feeling that well,” a barely there pinch of flesh. “I’m just gonna go home and go to…to…bed.” 

“You sure you’re alright?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah,” she assured quickly, feeling small and exposed between the two men in the tiny kitchen as one of her nipples tingled and tightened with the slightest touch from her uncle. “Just feeling a bit nauseous. I want to just go home and go to bed. Can you...” she gasped slightly as Beau tweaked the stiff peak. “Can you just email me the assignment, please?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Jared said, obviously concerned. “Feel better, Jen. I’ll call you later.” 

“Okay, bye.” 

Beau took the phone from her hand and turned it off before dropping it back into her bag and using his foot to slide it out of the way. 

“Someone ought to sign up for drama class,” Beau said hands now cupping her breasts fully. “That was damn convincing, Jojo.” 

And not far from the truth. She was actually feeling a tad nauseous, even more so when Beau’s hands cupped her breasts. 

“Let’s set these puppies free and get started,” Beau said as his fingers went to the clasp of her bra. “They look like they’re ready to burst out all on their own.” 

“No, don’t please,” she begged but it was too late. Her boobs jiggled, plump and exposed, as the underwire was released and Beau grabbed her wrists to keep her from crossing her arms over her chest.

He was quick to twist them behind her back and wrap the loose fabric of her shirt and the straps of her underwire around them. It wasn’t very secure, but it didn’t need to be. By then Jenny had gone still but for the heaving of her bared breasts. 

Lenny was all but leaning forward, his eyes glued to her tits. 

“Now I know it’s been awhile, Jojo,” Beau eased his grip and tugged her back against him, nice and snug. “Just settle down…it will all come back to you.” 

The sad thing was that it was coming back to her. All she had to do was be a good girl and it would all be over soon. Her body didn’t seem to realize that it had been years since he’d touched her, but her mind…that was another matter. 

Jenny avoided looking at Lenny as Beau manhandled her into the position he wanted with her legs spread over his and then tugged up her skirt to expose her crotch to the landlord. She blushed hard as he felt the weight of his crawling gaze. 

“Just watch for now, Len,” Beau spoke over her shoulder. “You can have a taste in a few. Gotta get my girl primed.” 

Jenny piped up, “You said I could go if…” 

“If you didn’t get off in ten minutes, yeah, yeah, I remember,” Beau finished for her. “Still got six minutes to go Jojo and I’m pretty sure that’s more than enough time.” 

His hands were already on her tits, roaming and caressing, testing their weight and how firm they were. His hands were big and warm but they just felt invasive and wrong on her skin. She chanced a glance at Lenny to find him practically drooling. She had to get out of here before that man got his hands on her. She was determined not to come. 

And then the bare flesh of Beau’s fingertips found the tight flesh of her naked nipples and she found herself surging and crying out against her will as he twisted the delicate buds with smug deliberation. 

Eyes watering and mouth open she looked up at him helplessly as he turned her nipples back and forth like the dial on a radio with perfect precision and pressure. A sound escaped her that she had no control over. 

“Fuck, those petal pink nipples are just as responsive as ever, aren’t they, Jojo?” 

She literally could not form words as he continued to gently twist back and forth. Beau looked over at Lenny and offhandedly mentioned how he’d been petting and playing with her nipples since before she could walk. 

“Keep an eye on her twat,” he said to Lenny. “Doesn’t take her long to soak through.”

Jenny felt a wave of shame sweep over her because she was already feeling slightly damp inside, like each little twist of her nip was pulsing to her crotch. 

“I know exactly how to touch her, know better than she does what makes her feel good,” Beau bragged. 

Jenny hated the fact that that was true. Jared did an awful nice job of feeling her up and sucking on her tits, but he never got her all wet by doing it and he’d never gotten her off just by doing that. More than once she’d gotten frustrated by it actually. Now she’d give anything to have his hands on her tits rather than Beau’s. 

“Getting warm down there sweetheart?” Beau asked as large hand rubbed over her pussy in pure ownership. Her hips jumped at the sudden and unexpected contact and Beau’s voice had a smile in it as he said, “that’s my girl.” 

“Normally I’d string her out for a good hour or so, especially since it’s been so long, but I did say she could leave if she didn’t get off so it’s probably best to get down to business.” 

Jenny felt like a puppet on strings, like she had no control over her own body as her uncle plucked and played with her traitorous nipples. The mere fact that she was sickened by his touch should have voided out any small amount of arousal but here she was…whimpering and moaning against her will as he toyed with her as he had for years. 

“How’s it looking down there, Len?” Beau asked. 

“Tasty,” the man breathed as he eyed her snatch. “It’s looking pretty damn tasty.” 

Beau actually threw his head back and laughed. 

“That it is,” Beau agreed. “Best tasting pussy I’ve ever had.” 

Jenny gazed down at her breasts as Beau worked her nipples. They were full and firm like ripe melons just asking to be plucked. Her skin was pale and blemish free, nipples darkened and perked from touch as big, thick fingers fondled and teased her against her will but made her wet nonetheless. 

“Go ahead and mouth her through her panties,” Beau said, giving the landlord his permission. 

“No, please,” Jenny said breathlessly, watching the clock on the wall…feeling herself barrel towards an unwanted orgasm with too much time left in her ten minute window. 

Neither paid any mind her to her though Beau did release her nips as she cried out and jerked in his lap as Lenny’s nose rubbed against her clit and the man’s moist, open mouth pressed against her, tongue prodding at the thin layer of panty as he breathed into her and began to mouth at her in earnest. 

Jenny squirmed in horror even as the man’s mouth fueled the arousal that was already building. She looked down at the man between her cone-shaped breasts as he savored her with his eyes closed and felt disconnected, as if it weren’t really happening to her. 

“Lenny looks good between those pretty, pale thighs of yours,” Beau commented, just watching, hands steady on her hips as she subtly writhed. “Maybe we can make a deal to get your uncle a break on his rent…” 

Lenny all but moaned in the affirmative into per pussy and targeted her clit with his tongue, the damp material of her panties barely a barrier. 

Jenny had half a mind to close her legs but that mouth was bringing her such unexpected pleasure and she found her hips swiveling, pussy occasionally fluttering to meet Lenny’s eager tongue. 

“There’s my girl,” Beau praised as he took hold of her nips again. “Just needed to get back on the horse for your training to kick back in.” 

Head tossing on Beau’s shoulder Jenny could feel that her previously perfectly styled hair was becoming a bit of a mess, her lipstick was smudged and there was a fine layer of sweat covering her entire body. 

“Lift those tits nice and high, sweetheart,” Beau ordered. 

Jenny obeyed without thinking, panting open-mouthed and loud and completely pliant between the two men. 

Beau laughed and spoke directly into her ear. “I forgot how loud you could be Jojo. I’ve missed it.” 

It wasn’t until then that Jenny realized she was making a high-pitched yapping sound that she had no control over. She sounded like a small dog. 

“Please…please…” 

“Love it when you beg, Jojo,” Beau whispered, quite obviously aroused himself. “Want it so bad, don’t you. Tell me…” 

Instead she moaned as he twisted her nips a tad more firmly and ground her crotch into Lenny’s face. 

“If you didn’t love it so much you wouldn’t get wet and writhe like a whore. You’d be sitting on my lap crying and begging me to stop.” 

Jenny would prefer that to be the case. She’d rather endure what Beau did to her without the arousal that he managed to wring out of her as well. She had a feeling he’d get off on that as well but at least she wouldn’t feel such guilt and shame afterwards. 

 

“No…” she breathed, barely audible. She didn’t want this, she didn’t. 

Beau ignored her and began to milk her tits back and forth. Jenny’s eyes rolled and her entire body began to twitch. 

“Oh, oh god, fuck….oh, please….” 

She didn’t have to see Beau to know that he was smirking, she could feel it. Jenny could feel something wild deep inside trying to claw its way free and she was completely and utterly at its mercy. 

“Oh…oh…yeah, oh yeah…” Jenny was loud, breathless and oblivious. 

Peripherally she heard Beau give Lenny an order but she was so damn close that she didn’t understand what it was until the man’s mouth disappeared and she felt the air hit her pussy as her panties were ripped aside. A moment later she seized, body arching and then freezing in place as she came hard and wet with a squirt from her cunt that hit the landlord square in the face and left him blinking in surprise as she continued to moan and gasp from the force of the orgasm that tore through her body. 

Jenny lost a little time after that, coming to with Beau’s mouth at her neck and Lenny tasting her without the barrier of her panties. They both hummed in approval when she whimpered and stirred, one of Beau’s large hands cupping her tit and kneading it. She was limp as a noodle as they mouthed at her.

“Sorry, Jojo,” Beau said against her neck. “You didn’t make the ten minutes. Got off like the good little slut I trained you to be.” 

Jenny moaned, small and reluctant, as Lenny tongued at her clit playfully. She looked down at him. The landlord was seriously enjoying himself as he ate at her splayed pussy. Everything felt strange, like she was watching in on a screen. The noises she heard as he pleasured her sounded like her, but they were distant and separate. There was no way she would be turned on by a dirty old man tonguing and sucking at her most private parts. But there he was between her spread legs…going for it like no tomorrow. And…it couldn’t really be her rolling her head back and lifting her tits up to beg for more tweaking, but it was. 

She gasped as one bud was softly pinched and felt a pulse of juice flood her pussy. 

“That what you want, Jojo?” Beau asked knowingly, tasting the skin below her ear with little licks and kisses. 

Lenny hummed loudly as he licked at her, his soft and wrinkled hands holding her spread thighs in place unnecessarily. 

Jenny arched her back just so, both displaying and offering her tits up to her uncle in a sign of submission that he had instilled in her at a very early age. 

“Good girl,” the man praised. “Last time you did that you’d just barely sprouted your buds. Those mounds were no bigger than tater tots. Remember how tender they were?” 

She remembered. He’d fondled and suckled them for hours and then taken her out for ice-cream after. She’d been sore for days. 

“Now though,” Beau ran a hand appreciatively over one perfectly firm and plump peach sized mound and took great pleasure in the weight of her in his hand. “Those titties are all grown up…just like the rest of you.” 

Jenny only half listened as he went on and on about his marriage and how he ever managed four years without access to her because as he spoke he’d started to play gently with her nipple and that in combination with the enthusiastic mouth at her twat soon had her squirming and panting through yet another release, a small crest of a wave compared to the tsunami of the first. 

Lenny sat back and wiped his mouth, gaze still locked on her crotch. 

“So…”Beau started, drawing the landlord’s attention back to him. “Little Jenny here stops by at least once a week. What do you say to half off my rent for a go at that juicy sweet pussy?” 

Still on his knees between their spread legs Lenny could only gape up at her uncle in awe at the offer. He looked back to Jenny, never meeting her gaze of course, but taking in her tits and her nicely maintained pussy before responding with an answer that was a foregone conclusion. 

“Well now that sounds more than fair,” Lenny managed to sound like it was a reasonable deal and not something that he was all but popping a boner to. “I’d say you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

By looking at him Jenny would have wager it’d been at least a good twenty five years since the man had someone her age to play with and also by the looks of him it was just as likely he’d never had anyone of her particular quality. Jenny wasn’t a snob by any means, but she was a pretty girl and she knew it. She’d had men falling at her feet long before she knew what to do with them. 

“Does she, ah, squirt like that all the time?” Lenny asked, genuinely intrigued. 

“Oh, I can get her to squirt whenever I want,” Beau bragged and grasped her tits again. “Just gotta play with these babies the right way and she can’t help herself. Never seen that done before?” he asked Lenny. 

“Not in person. Seen it in pornos. Have to say I wasn’t sure if it was real or not,” the man admitted. 

“Oh, it’s real,” Beau assured. “Shocked the hell out of me the first time it happened, her too. She thought she’d pissed herself.” 

Jenny turned bright pink at the comment but they barely noticed as the continued to talk about her. She couldn’t help but remember that first time. She was fourteen and it was not the first time by far Beau had gotten her off…but it was the first time she came so hard from him playing with her nipples that she squirted a nice spray of juice. She’d been mortified at first, thinking she’d wet herself, but then Beau had been so excited and full of praise when he assured her that it was a very rare and beautiful thing and that it was a gift from her to him for making her feel so good. 

“She needs a little bit of recovery time in between, but I can usually coax a good one out of her every few hours or so. You remember that time you spent the week at camp with me, Jojo? How many times did Uncle Beau make you squirt that week? Sixteen?” 

“Seventeen,” she responded dutifully. Of course he’d actually gotten her off more than double that amount. 

They were supposed to have spent the week fishing and hiking to her parent’s knowledge. Little did they know that their baby girl had spent most of that time getting her nipples finger fucked as Beau attempted to make her squirt as much as possible. It had been her job to keep count.

“Ah, yes,” he agreed. “Fun week. Cabin is in the middle of nowhere. You ought to see this little beauty laid out naked on a bed of moss.” 

Beau’s hand had drifted down between her legs and he was petting and caressing her as he talked. Panties still pulled off to the side she was wide open to him. With her tits practically in his face, Lenny’s beady eyeballs where going back and forth between each stiff nipple as she breathed, watching them go up and down. Beau’s finger dipped into moist heat and she arched ever so slightly as he swirled it inside of her, his other large hand on this inside of her thigh, one finger stroking at the crease of her leg. 

“No reason for those pretty nipples to not get the attention they deserve,” Beau said to Lenny. “Why don’t you latch on.” 

The landlord didn’t need to be told twice. He took to her tit like a hungry baby, tongue stroking almost frantically over her nipple like an excited puppy as he suckled, and while he lacked a certain finesse he certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Jenny could feel a tingle travel from the tip to her nip right down to her core even as Beau began a slow thrusting tease between her legs. 

“Open that pretty mouth, Jojo,” her uncle ordered, sliding two fingers deep and ordering her to get them nice and wet. 

Jenny did her best and before long he was pulling them free and going back to her pussy, pulling the panties as far to the side as possible, one hand still pumping into her while his wet fingers unerringly found her hole and began to circle it. Her breath quickened in anticipation, understanding what was coming. The slick finger inside her stroked upward to touch on her clit and she bucked slightly at the contact, Beau’s way of distracting her. 

The slap was unexpected; a quick but firm spank to her open cunt that startled a wild sound from her and had her hips jerking forward out of reflex as Beau’s other finger entered her right up to his first knuckle. Jenny felt her muscles clench around the digit as he wiggled it inside her, his other hand going unerringly back to her free tit and cupping it. It brought her entire body to attention in a way few things did. The furls of her nips pulled so tight it was a wonder old Lenny didn’t get his tongue pinched. At the same time a gorgeous bloom of pink spread outward over her entire body and the already plump and swollen folds of her pussy gave an achy throb of need as a rush of warmth infused them. 

“Unnggghhh…” 

It was all she could utter as a fresh wave of arousal coursed through her veins and had her body rolling in response and her head tossing, blonde hair splayed over her face as her mouth fell open and no other sounds emerged. If there was one other place on her body that was as sensitive as her as nipples it was the rim of her ass. No one had touched her there since the last time Beau had done so. Well, she had inserted her own fingers on occasion when masturbating, but it just hadn’t been the same. 

“The best way to get this little girl to do anything you want is to finger her ass,” Beau commented to Lenny who was still steadfastly suckling at her breast. “She’s pretty damn docile on a good day but if you want to really put her in her place just give that snug little hole a tease and tickle and she’ll go tits up with her legs wide in invitation like a trained puppy.” 

In demonstration of his words Beau gave a few gentle thrusts of his finger, turning it just the tiniest bit as he did so. That’s all it took to send sparks of heat through Jenny’s body that she didn’t quite know what to do with. She mewled loudly and shuddered as her pelvis rocked forward with a jerk once and then twice before settling into a desperate rhythm of shallow humping that had Lenny releasing her tit with a pop so he could focus on her twat. The spit left drying on her nipple tingled pleasantly is it cooled.

“Yeah, there’s my naughty girl,” Beau praised as her hips hitched back and forth helplessly, his finger thrusting and twisting and various speeds as if getting the feel for her again. For Jenny it was more than a bit disconcerting because she had absolutely no control over her body, couldn’t even form words as she writhed and trembled at the mercy of that one thick finger. The noises she made though, had she been aware of them, would have had her blushing for days. Jenny could feel her tits jiggle as they bounced, the sweat at her temples dampening her hair, her hands curled into fists behind her back as Beau tuned her like an instrument he’d taken out of its case after years of neglect. She ached for something to rub her rocking pussy against but no quarter was given. 

“Give her nips a pinch, Len,” Beau said to the landlord, lifting and kneading the flesh of the tit he held but steering clear of her perked and needy nipple. “She needs a little something to set her off.” 

All too happy to oblige the landlord grasped both petite, gum drop shaped nipples and gave them a pinch and a tug. Jenny could do little more than cry out, high and desperate, trembling as she came with a wet gush that didn’t quite result in a squirt but did make her pussy glisten and drip as she seized with forced pleasure. 

Feeling like she’d run a race all Jenny could do was catch her breath in a daze as they continued to fondle her. Eventually Beau removed his finger and Lenny returned to his chair and Jenny was gripped at the waist and lifted to her feet. She swayed a little precariously but Beau kept her steady as he tugged her panties into place, smoothed her skirt down over her thighs and then attempted to put her bra and blouse to rights with not much success. 

“You’re a mess, sweetheart,” he told her. “Go fix yourself up.” 

Jenny wandered to the bathroom on coltish legs, still feeling somewhat unsteady. Once inside she did little more than lean against the closed, locked door for long moments. Her hair was an absolute mess and her makeup was smudged and stark on her pale face. Blouse wide open with her bra unsnapped she vaguely noticed the small bruise of a hickey on the underbelly of her left breast. She closed her eyes but the site of Lenny suckling at her breast would not leave her. Jenny was pretty sure it would haunt her dreams for nights to come. Wanting nothing more than to leave Jenny quickly washed her face and used Beau’s comb to smooth out her hair. Once her bra was snapped and her blouse buttoned she took stock once again. 

She looked younger without her makeup but more natural. Jared would say prettier. Her shirt was a wrinkled mess but she had a light blazer in her car she could throw over it. Luckily, her parents were having dinner with Alan’s boss so no one would be home when got there. She could take a long hot shower and pretend this never happened. It wouldn’t go away completely, it never did, but most of it…the most humiliating parts would fade and she’d barely remember them by morning. 

Jenny exited as poised as was possible after what had occurred. Her purse had been placed on the counter, next to the casserole. 

“I’ll see you next week, Uncle Beau,” she said quietly. 

“See that you do, sweetheart,” he said. 

She was hoping to grab her bag and go but instead found her heart pounding again. 

“Ah, Jojo,” Beau called out. “Are you forgetting something?” 

He had his face tilted for a kiss when she turned to him. 

“Oh, right…sorry,” she apologized as she warily made her way to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and breathed in relief when he didn’t reach for her. She was just about to leave when he spoke again. 

“You’re being a bit rude, Jojo,” Beau admonished. “What about my guest? Since you two are intimately acquainted now I think it’s only fair that you give Lenny a parting kiss as well.” 

Jenny knew better than to disobey. Beau always made her pay in some spectacularly humiliating way, usually sooner rather than later, if she did. So she made her way to Lenny and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek as well. Apparently Beau had something else in mind. 

“Have a seat on his lap, sweetheart,” he ordered. “I want you to let him have your mouth for as long as he wants it.” 

Excited by this prospect, Lenny rubbed his hands against his thighs before pulling Jenny into his lap. With one hand on her hip the other went to her neck to guide her mouth to his. She closed her eyes to block out the site of him but she couldn’t avoid how wrong he felt as his tongue slipped into her mouth and the feel of his lips or even the smell of him as he kissed her. Jenny tasted herself on him as he plundered her mouth and made the same happy little noises he had when he’d tongued her pussy. 

“Make me believe you want it, Jojo,” Beau ordered. “Kiss him like you’re starving for it.” 

Jenny whimpered because she knew she didn’t have a choice and there was only one way she could do what she’d been ordered to do. It seemed perverse and a betrayal to the boy that she loved…but suddenly a picture of Jay appeared in her mind and it was him that she was kissing. It was easier to let go then and she did, opening her mouth to tease and spar with the tongue that had invaded her mouth. The hand at her hip went to her tit, rubbing and kneading at it through her blouse and she let herself utter a small moan as her nipple hardened against the lace of her bra. It didn’t take Lenny the landlord long before he was gasping into her and squeezing her breast hard as he came in his pants like a horny tween. 

He was still recovering with a big smile on his face when she retrieved her purse and excused herself from the small apartment. Jenny sat in her car with the engine running. She felt numb but not much else. Not enough to cry, she hadn’t done that in years. She’d barely been there for an hour but it seemed so much longer, like so much had changed. She went home and took a long, hot shower. By the time she was done the worst of it had been tucked away and she went to bed early as a way to avoid the rest. In the morning she would be herself again. 

The following weeks passed in a cyclic blur. Everything was fine…normal until her mother placed a casserole in her hands and told her to drop it off with Uncle Beau. Then everything seemed to slow and she filled with dread. Her time with Lenny and Beau was strange. They never kept her long, except that one time…only an hour, maybe two. It felt so much longer to her though, as if time had been slowed just for them, only picking up again once she’d left and continued on her way. Nothing enough to raise suspicion, after all she was merely a loving niece visiting with her beloved uncle. 

 

Sometimes she would get flashes of their time together while she showered off the scent of them on her skin, or when she heard Beau’s voice from the kitchen during one of his many visits, or god help her…when Jared’s mouth was on her in places that had been thoroughly violated by her uncle and his landlord hours or days before. She remembered each encounter specifically by the dish in which her mother had so unknowingly sent her into their hands. 

Mac and cheese week saw her on her hands and knees above Lenny in a sixty-nine position. He was fully clothed but for his cock in her mouth while she wore only the push up bra they hadn’t bothered to remove. Beau watched from the recliner, pleased as she rocked her pussy into the landlord’s face and her voice and body trembled in reaction to the focused attention he paid to her clit…suckling and nipping and stroking until it was so sore and tender that she couldn’t come anymore. Her button had been so sore that she’d cried out two days later when Jared had slipped his hand into her panties. 

Tuna casserole had been the week they dressed her in a flimsy and flirty maid uniform and had her dust and clean the place while they randomly accosted her with their fingers and mouths. 

Beef stroganoff week had been a tad embarrassing because they’d bent her over with her rump in the air and had taken turns tonguing her ass. It had nearly driven her out of her mind and she’d had no idea how loud she was being until Beau had stuffed her panties into her mouth. 

“Lenny here might be the landlord but we don’t need any one calling the cops, Jojo,” he’d scolded. “I know how much you like having your ass played with but you may want to keep it down just a little.” 

It had shamed her to her core and she’d done nothing more than whimper for the rest of the encounter. 

Chicken and dumplings she remembered specifically because it had been the one time she’d had to make up excuses and tell a few white lies about where she’d been for the better part of a Saturday afternoon. Turns out Lenny had a small dog, a Dachshund named Jake that he kept in his own apartment. When Beau discovered this he had the landlord bring the dog over at Jenny’s next visit. The dog wasn’t trained and seemed to have no interest in Jenny at all beyond the few pats she’d given its head. That is until Beau pulled out a special bottle of oil he’d ordered online and saturated her pussy with it. 

“Not this, Uncle Beau, please don’t…” 

She was already on the floor with her skirt and panties divested and her shirt open to reveal the black satin of her bra. They hadn’t even bothered with her tits yet, so excited about the prospect of the dog lapping at her pussy. Jenny knew it was a lost cause the moment the cap was removed and the dog perked in obvious interest at something only he could smell. 

“Think of it as an adventure, Jojo,” he said distractedly as he’d applied the oil. “It’s always good to try something new.” 

It was the first time she cried since she was a little girl and he’d first started touching her. Neither Lenny nor Beau seemed to realize, too focused on the dog between her legs that went after every trace of oil with fervor as they held her legs open. Despite how wrong it was and how upset she was by it…it didn’t stop her from getting turned on by the feel of that eager tongue and before long she was writhing and crying at the same time.

“Yeah, he likes that pretty muff of yours, Jojo,” Beau said as he dribbled a few more drops of oil on her clit. 

In the end Jake had gotten her to squirt three times in four hours and left her completely and utterly exhausted. After the first two Beau and Lenny joined her on the floor, they stretched out next to her and draped her legs over their thighs, opening her a bit wider as they pinned her wrists over her head. They popped her bra as Jake continued his eager exploration of her crotch, Lenny quickly grabbing at her tit before lowering his mouth to her nipple. 

Beau’s hand at her hair had Jenny turning her face to him. He smoothed blonde wisps out of her eyes almost tenderly. She was shattered, she could feel it in her expression, knew that Beau could see it and there was nothing she could do about it. She’d always been defenseless when it came to him. Her tears had dried but she could feel the dry tracks they’d left. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered reverently as his hand slowly strayed to her breast and cupped the firm swell of her flesh. “You’ve always been so eager to please sweetheart, and so gloriously responsive.” 

Jenny groaned with an arch of her back and neck as he pinched her nipple just hard enough to feel the pressure before releasing it and then doing it again. He smiled as she mewled up at him. 

“You can deny it all you want Jojo,” Beau said. “But I think you like enjoy these visits as much as I do.”

He continued to gently tweak her nip as he gazed at her, Lenny sucking hard and sloppy on her other tit as Jake continued to lap at her rock hard clit and dripping twat. 

“No,” she whispered with a shake of her head, barely audible, and then whimpered over and over again as he gently rubbed his fingertip over the sharp edge of her nipple.

Beau smiled down at her in indulgence as her eyes glazed over.

The week she showed up with chop suey was a bit of a surprise because her Uncle Beau was not there, just Lenny the landlord. Jenny was more than happy to just drop the dish and run but Lenny had other plans. 

“You’re supposed to stay and do whatever I say,” he informed her. 

Jenny considered leaving anyway. Lenny likely wouldn’t stop her but she knew that Beau would not be pleased. It was a different experience in that she didn’t know what to expect from him. She was familiar with Beau. Lenny she’d only known for a couple of months and he usually was content to let Beau run the show so long as he got to sample her as well. She was surprised to find that he was a bit rough with her, ripping open her shirt and tugging her skirt high until she wore it like a belt and then forcing her face first into the table so that he could remove her panties. Her tits were squished beneath her, still held tight and high by her bra and her black heels left in place as he tossed her designer underwear over his shoulder. Jenny held on tight to the edge of the table as he spread her cheeks and all but raped her twitching hole with his lewd and nasty tongue. She squirmed and scrabbled against the intrusion but didn’t resist as his feet pressed against hers, keeping her legs spread in her heels and his hands pawed at her firm globes, alternately spreading her open and fondling her backside. When he added his fingers as well, Jenny couldn’t help but cry out in surprise and discomfort as he stretched her open. He didn’t seem to care about how loud she was and Jenny was a little too preoccupied to notice. 

When he finally pulled out Jenny was so relieved that it took her a moment to realize that his hands were at her hips, tugging her back, away from the table and into his lap. The moment the tip of his dick made contact with her hole she belatedly reacted with an instinctual struggle but it was mild and the landlord was surprisingly strong. Lenny wrapped his arm around her waist, one hand at her hip and tugged her straight down and onto his cock. 

She screamed and bucked at the deep penetration, mouth and eyes wide as Lenny merely held her in place and waited it out. For all that Beau had done to her over the years; he’d never actually fucked her with his dick. With his fingers and tongue, and other objects, sure…but he’d never taken her like this. She was no virgin to a good pussy fuck as she and Jared had been going at it for nearly a year now…but she’d never had a cock in her ass. She didn’t quite know what to do with it. 

And then Lenny gave a small thrust …and she saw stars. 

Before she knew it, Jenny was bouncing on his lap like an excited cheerleader. She could barely help herself. Just the feel of that friction on the rim of her ass…it was fucking intoxicating. She could feel and hear the landlord groan beneath her as she moved, her heels giving her just enough leverage for a good bounce. Lenny must have been close because he grabbed her hips to steady and slow her, but Jenny just changed it up by swiveling and rocking. 

“S…stop moving,” Lenny ordered with a pant. “Gonna make me come.” 

Jenny thought that was the point but she did as she was told, reluctantly. She keened pitifully and broke out in a thin layer of perspiration in an effort to remain still as the landlord fought for control. 

 

“Oh, good lord,” Lenny sounded on the verge of sobbing. “Been so long since I’ve had a pretty young ass to fuck. D…don’t want to rush it. Want to enjoy every second.” 

Jenny didn’t care about his needs. Her ass was itching for movement and her entire body twitched with want. His hands went to her breasts and fumbled with the release of her bra. The material was barely peeled away and he had her in hand, lifting and cupping her mounds in both soft wrinkly hands and kneading the firm flesh. 

It caused her hips to jerk and they both moaned. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that…go nice and slow.” 

It was hard because her body wanted to rut against the cock buried inside her. It took a lot of restraint and energy to keep it slow and deliberate and soon she was melting back against him, head lolling on his shoulder as the initial adrenaline of being penetrated faded. 

By the time Beau arrived she was a giving an occasional sleepy roll of her hips as the landlord groped at her tits and she was as passive and compliant as ever. Her uncle looked very pleased with her. 

“You like it up the ass like that, Jojo?” he asked. “Told Lenny you would. It’s not really my place to do you like that but I figured Lenny here may as well benefit. You’re covering a whole month’s worth of rent for me right now princess. I hope you’re making it good for the man.” 

“Oh, she is,” Lenny chimed in, the pure ecstasy of being inside her evident in his voice. “She really is. Such a good little girl. Did everything I told her to just like you said she would.” 

“That’s my Jojo alright,” Beau beamed proudly. “She follows orders better than that dog of yours. Always has.” 

Moving the table out of the way Beau went to his knees before them and let his eyes roam over her. Tits lifted and her legs spread, Jenny’s head rested on Lenny’s shoulder and her arms hung limply at her sides. Her body gave a slight twitch whenever the landlord tweaked her nipples and her hips would fall out of rhythm and stutter helplessly. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, Jojo,” Beau said with genuine feeling. “So golden and pretty. You could have anyone you want with just a flutter of them lashes…but here you sit…impaled on an old man’s cock with your twat dripping and your nips so hard they must ache something awful.” 

Jenny wanted to deny it with every fiber of her being but her entire body ached for release in each subtle writhe and whimper she had no control over. 

“You get off on being used, sweetheart,” Beau continued. “I’m willing to bet you need it. No shame in that. Uncle Beau will always be around to give you a hand with that.” 

Jenny shook her head slightly at that. She didn’t need or want this. It was being done against her will. It wasn’t her fault that her body responded this way…it was Beau. He’d trained her to be like this. As if sensing her thoughts her uncle’s next words had her doubting those thoughts. 

“That boyfriend of yours get you all wet and desperate like this? He make you squirt and squirm like a bitch in heat?” 

Eyes gleaming with unshed tears, Jenny was unable to respond. She had a feeling that her silence was answer enough anyways. Jared was so loving and gentle, his touch reverent even when they got a little out of control. She was his first, and she was his…so far as he knew. He was just discovering sex and what he liked…what she liked. It was all so very vanilla compared to what she’d been exposed to with Beau. She couldn’t and didn’t fault him for that. And although he did manage to get her off…it was not the base and primal way in which Beau commanded her body. 

“You’ll always come back to me, Jojo,” Beau assured her. “You need this.” 

She was still shaking her head no when he lowered his mouth to her twat and ravished her clit with a strong and unrelenting tongue and a smug hum of pleasure as she began to bounce up and down on Lenny’ s cock again. A moment later he all but chuckled into her pussy as she began to yap and thrash at her impending orgasm. It was the first time in her life that her eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out from the force of her release. 

Jenny came to spread out on the kitchen table with Beau’s face buried in her cunt and Lenny’s hands slapping at her tits just to watch them giggle. The landlord’s jizz leaked from her ass as her uncle tongued her to yet another release. And another, as if he had a point to prove. 

A few weeks later a long weekend presented an opportunity that she had yet to figure a way out of. Beau had casually mentioned to her parents that he’d like to head up to the cabin and do some fishing, reconnect with nature…that sort of thing. He’d love it if Jenny could come along as it had been so long since they’d spent that kind of time together. Donna and Alan were all for it. It would not have been out of place to ask if Jay could come along and her parents would have been fine with that but Jared had started a new job and couldn’t ask for time off so soon. Jenny herself did work study and with no school that holiday weekend she was not committed to any hours. There was no real reason to refuse to go…other than that she did not want to and that would raise a flag with her parents. She felt trapped and obligated to go. 

When the weekend finally came she was all packed and Beau picked her up bright and early and they left after having breakfast with her parents. Jenny wasn’t all that terribly surprised when they stopped at Lenny’s and picked the landlord and his dog up as well. It was a four and a half hour trip and for three of that she sat in the backseat by herself and texted back and forth with Jared once he woke up. At a certain point all cell service lost signal though and she slipped the phone back into her purse. About an hour out from the cabin was all private property and back roads. Beau pulled over long enough to divest her of her bra and panties and saturate her privates with some of the dog pheromones that drove little Jake so wild. Lenny turned in the passenger seat to watch and Beau angled the rearview mirror for the best view as the dog’s head moved obscenely beneath her skirt and between her open legs and very loudly enjoyed his special treat. Lenny was close enough to play casually with one of her bare tits and he did so as the car bounced along the unpaved road. 

She came twice before they even made it to the cabin and fell asleep in the backseat with the sun bright and warm on her skin and a tendril of hair lifted by a late spring breeze, Jake still firmly ensconced between her legs. Jenny didn’t remember all of her time at the cabin. It was a bit of a blur. She did remember being carried inside though and being tied to the bed and Uncle Beau saying they only had three days to break their previous record. He asked her if she’d squirted in the car when Jake got her off and she said yes, the thought she did. 

It was a weekend of constant arousal, legs open at all times, tits constantly clamped or sucked or pinched; fingers, tongues or plugs in her ass and moments of extreme humiliation in which she would eventually block out…begging to get off after hours of teasing, humping Lenny’ s leg one of the few times they’d untied her, calling out Jake’s name one of the numerous times he pleasured her…rubbing her nipples against the braided rug for stimulation as they took turns eating her ass out. 

They fed her very little but did allow for plenty of water and bathroom breaks, bathing her only right before they left for the trip home in which she slept the entire way. Beau was very proud of breaking her previous squirting record in only three days but was good to give credit where it was due and informed her that had it not been for Jake it may not have happened. 

The entire weekend broke some sort of resistance inside of her. She didn’t accept that she liked or wanted it but she did accept that it was what it was and that it was just a part of her life that she needed to accept. It made it easier for her to separate and compartmentalize. It also made up for the loving, yet mediocre sex that she had with Jared…because she couldn’t help but admit that after an hour or two with Beau and Lenny…she was sated for days and so much more relaxed. 

The years came and went but very little changed with the arrangement she had with Beau and Lenny. She eventually married Jared and they had two children of their own, a boy and a girl. And if it was the birth of her children that had her questioning the arrangement again…Beau’s solemn promise to never touch them in a sexual way so long as she continued to make herself readily available was enough to put things back into perspective. 

And when Beau eventually moved to a new place, closer to her actually, Jenny on occasion still found herself making the trip to the small apartment building owned by Lenny for a good ass fucking. If she was lucky she’d get Jake between her legs too. Sometimes she’d get them both at the same time. It was a bit weird without Beau’s presence there and the man was still revolting to her…but he enjoyed being in her ass as much as she did so it was mutually beneficial. When he stopped being able to get it up at all, she never returned. 

Her arrangement with Beau continued for much longer, as for him it was never about fucking her so much as fucking with her. The power he had over her held for years after his looks began to fade and his memory began to go. It was Jenny who paid for the private and well maintained nursing home that Beau’s insurance didn’t completely cover. It was a locked ward specifically for those with early onset dementia and Alzheimer’s and the staff was familiar with her regular visits, leaving them alone in Beau’s locked room for the length of her stay. 

He may not always recognize her as his niece but it was obvious he still appreciated a lapful of beautiful woman. Sure, sometimes she had to guide his hand up her skirt and all but put her tit in his mouth but once she did he certainly remembered what to do with them. Many times she got off just like that, straddling him partially clothed as he mouthed her breast and fingered her twat or hole. 

There were still frequent occasions though, when Beau would recognize her and he would look at her in his smug way as she stripped herself naked for him and joined him in his bed where he would feel, fondle and suck at every inch of her. Jenny would twist -tie her hands behind her back to offer herself the thin illusion that she had no say in the matter, but the material was loose and easy to remove once she was done. She’d even whisper the word ‘no’ over and over again even as she lifted her bosom or ass to him in offering. It was during those visits she would straddle his head and lower her pussy to his face and let him taste and tease her, hands twisting behind her back as he did to her what no other man had ever managed…drive her so fucking crazy that her pussy filled with juice and she came in dizzying waves of squirts. Jared had come close over the years but had never quite gotten her there. She had managed to get him to fuck her ass after Lenny petered out and all in all their sex life was okay after years of carefully introducing some of the more tame kinks she enjoyed. But Beau…he could still set her body afire with barely an effort. 

Jenny dressed herself as Beau dozed on the bed. She’d wiped him down and spritzed the air with some expensive room deodorizer before making her way to the bathroom to make sure her hair and makeup were in order. Beau was awake and watching her as she returned, the man she knew still very much present. His hand reached out to her, forearm resting against the bed. His finger crooked slightly, calling her closer. 

Jenny indulged him. Beau’s eyebrows waggled slightly, a pale imitation of his younger self and he gave an upward thrust of his middle finger, his intent obvious to her. Jenny arched a brow and stepped closer, her legs open enough for his hand to fit between them. She reached for the bed remote as Beau caressed the inside of her thigh, her skirt lifting with his hand as he stroked upward. Jenny raised the bed enough so that he could reach her without expending the energy to lift his arm from the mattress. Her panties were still wadded up in her purse so she was bare and open to him as his finger slipped into her snatch. 

Gasping, Jenny widened her stance for better balance, which also had the benefit of allowing Beau to press deeper inside of her. He seemed content to just look at her as his finger swirled inside of her wet heat. She’d only noticed her nipples had hardened when his free hand lifted to touch and trace one through her shirt. He let his arm fall back to the bed. 

“Touch your tits, Jojo,” Beau rasped. 

Jenny was already moving to do so when Beau began a lazy thrust into her pussy. Smoothing her hands over her breasts her hips hiccupped as Beau’s thumb stroked over the clit he’d been sucking and tonguing not fifteen minutes prior. Jenny mewled quietly and fluttered against his hand as she fondled at her own nipples. His thumb moved slow and lazy against her, relishing each hitch in her breathing as she tilted and rocked her pelvis. Beau gazed up at her with a sense of ownership she’d not seen in a long time. It felt so dirty and wrong that she’d all but parked her twat on his aged hand so that he could play with her…but she also couldn’t deny how fucking hot it was and how wet it made her.

Somehow his fingering of her was more intimate than when she sat on his face because now she could see his eyes and there was no place to hide. She was here now because she wanted it… not because he’d forced her. 

He toyed with her clit, purposely not giving her what she needed and Jenny grew frustrated as she humped his hand. Beau smirked up at her. She hated that it turned her on like few things did. Sometimes just the mental image of it would be enough to get her off when she was struggling to come with Jared or by her own hand. 

“Please Uncle Beau…” she begged prettily. 

He ignored her as per usual and continued to tease. 

“Was right about you, Jojo,” he said. “You always came back to me.” 

Jenny cringed at the words but knew they were true. She’d never allowed herself to go too far or too long without a visit to her Uncle Beau. 

“Anyone else ever make you feel like this?” he asked as he flicked the edge of his thumb back and forth over her clit. 

“Oh god, please, oh please,” she begged as she arched her cunt into his hand in hopes of more. 

“That husband of yours ever get you sopping wet with just the tip of his finger the way your Uncle Beau does?” 

Running her hands over her body, pinching at her nips and dropping her head back as she gaped up at the ceiling; Jenny was a hot mess in her heels with nothing but Beau’s hand up her skirt. 

“Please just let me come, please Beau,” she sobbed, because no, Jared had never done this to her. He never made her beg for it with every fiber of her being.

Beau’s chuckle was dry and raspy as his free hand ran over the obvious bulge in his pants and he let the hand between her legs go still. Jenny wasn’t surprised that he could still get it up, she’d often felt him harden beneath her during those visits he didn’t remember her but suckled her titties anyway. Even with some of the side effects of the medication he took that supposedly diminished libido, it didn’t seem to matter. When it came to his Jojo, her uncle was very virile, whether he remembered who she was or not. 

“You wanna come sweetheart?” he asked. “Climb on up. Give your Uncle Beau a ride while I can still remember it.” 

She watched as he tugged down his sleep pants and took his cock in hand, full and hard, and quite impressive. After all these years they’d never gone there. He’d let others fuck her and he’d indulge with hand, mouth or whatever was handy but he’d never out right taken her. 

“I…” she just looked at the leaking bulbous head and froze even as her pussy twitched at the absence of his fingers. 

“Now, Jojo,” he ordered with a measure of command in his voice that she’d never been able to resist, his next words taking on a more conversational and easy tone. “Hop on, take a little ride. Why the hell not? We’ve done everything else.” 

Indeed.

Climbing onto the bed quickly she swung a leg over his midsection after flipping her skirt out of the way and eased her way back as Beau angled his cock for her entrance. She hovered over him low, almost chest to chest, until he entered her and then she sat up straight and took him in all at once. 

“Ugh, fuck yeah, that’s my good girl…” he breathed with a punch of breath as her groin met his. “Always knew that pussy would feel as good as it tasted.” 

Jenny was used to a big cock. Jared wasn’t a small boy by any means, but Beau felt bigger. She wasn’t sure if he was or it was just the fact that it was _Beau_ that was inside of her or what but it felt like he was splitting her in two and she gave a sharp arch of her back as he bucked up into her. Breathing hard she tried to catch her breath but every small pump of his hips had spots appearing before her eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s it girl,” Beau praised as she attempted to meet his weaker thrust with a strong one, rocking up and down and lifting with her knees as he lay there and let her do all the work. 

When his thumb found her clit again she went a bit wild on his cock, bouncing and ripping at her shirt to get it off as Beau just watched and enjoyed being buried so deep inside her that all he could offer was the occasional grunt. Jenny wasn’t sure where her shirt or bra ended up but she grabbed Beau’s free hand and brought it to her breast, pushing the mound into his hand as she rode him. He took the hint and gripped her, Jenny’s nipple hard against the palm of his hand as he worked it with alternating pressure. 

It didn’t take long for him to get off. Her entire visit had been foreplay. His fingers found her nipple as he exploded inside of her and he pinched it as his thumb worked her button distractedly. Jenny followed him into orgasm shortly after, bucking on his twitching cock as they both rode out the wave of sudden and overwhelming pleasure. She collapsed against his chest, as always still feeling so very small in comparison to his size. Her eyes closed and when she opened them she could tell she’d fallen asleep. Not long she could tell but she had lost some time. Beau had gone soft inside her and when she moved he slipped out as did a trickle of his come. Jenny thought he had fallen as asleep as well but when she went to her hands and knees in an effort to climb off him, a large hand cupped her tit and guided her nipple straight into his mouth. She let him suckle for a moment, thinking it was all he wanted. However, when his hand went to her ass and started feeling for her hole she understood he wanted more. 

Beau hadn’t been this demanding in ages. Jenny figured he was aiming to make the most of his lucidity. Still, she had other things to do today and had already stayed longer than she’d anticipated. 

“Uncle Beau…I really have to…oh…oh…ugh….go…I need to…” 

Jenny trailed off as his thick finger found her entrance and paid no mind to her plea as he pressed inside and began to hitch the digit back and forth in a rhythm that offered not much in the way of penetration but did tickle her rim in that special way what had her nip hardening against his tongue and her breath coming fast as her hips did a tiny corkscrew. 

“Alex has a soccer game at four,” she breathed out quickly in a rush. “I...I’ve got to…oh, fuck…I can’t…I can’t….unnnnngggggggggh, …faster, please…give it to me, yes like that….” 

Beau chuckled at Jenny’s whine of disappointment when he slowed down yet again. 

“We’re not done until I say so, Jojo,” Beau reminded her. “Next time I want you to take me up the ass.” 

The very idea had Jenny’s heart racing. She shifted slightly to offer her other breast and Beau took it eagerly. 

“I don’t care,” he mumbled around her flesh, “if I recognize you or not. I want you to fuck your ass on my prick and get yourself off. Understand?” 

“Yes, Uncle Beau,” she agreed, lowering her pussy to rub against his torso as he continued to finger her. 

Even on those occasions when Beau didn’t recognize her personally he seemed to remember that she was there to pleasure him in some form and was always receptive to her touch. Then again he would sometimes forget that not every nurse on the ward was there for this reason and he would frequently grope at them, more so when he didn’t remember who he was. 

With that settled Beau gave her hole the attention it wanted and between that and random nips of his teeth to her nipple, Jenny came with a small spurt of juice against him. Beau was asleep as she wiped him down yet again and put his pants and blankets to rights. She found her shirt half beneath the bed and her bra hanging off the lamp by the window. The shirt was missing a button but it was easy enough to hide if she slipped her jacket on before leaving. She had to touch up her hair again but when she looked at the time she’d only been there just over two hours. The nurses knew she liked to read to Beau even after he’d fallen asleep so it wasn’t an unusual amount of time. Spritzing again she took the time to fish her panties out of her purse to capture any leaking come until she could get home and take care of it. 

It wasn’t until six weeks later when she was gazing in surprise at a home pregnancy test that she realized she’d been a bit impulsive. While it was entirely possible that Jared could be the father, Jenny just _knew_ that he wasn’t. Her other children were eight and eleven and while they hadn’t planned on having more, they hadn’t exactly taken preventative measures either. Jared was his usual boisterous and loving self when he heard the news, not one ounce of disappointment or regret was evident and it reminded Jenny why she had married him in the first place. He was the best man she’d ever known, other than her daddy of course. 

She never mentioned it to Beau and when she started to show he just took it in stride when he understood what was going on and well, when he didn’t recognize her it didn’t really matter. They did continue to fuck throughout her pregnancy as Jenny figured the damage had already been done and it didn’t matter much. Not often, but enough to fill her ass when she needed it. For the most part Beau seemed content to just touch her in places normally reserved for her husband, especially when her milk came in. It came in early, as it had with her other two, likely due to the regular suction her nipples received. 

When she was pregnant all Beau had to do was feed from her to get her off. He didn’t even have to finger her. They’d discovered that years ago with her first pregnancy. Sometimes Jenny wanted it anyway and she’d open her legs to him as he suckled. There were times when Beau would indulge her but often he would just make her beg or completely ignore her as she rocked her pussy. 

It was Jared that suggested they name the boy after Beau once the little guy was born. After all, he knew how close she was to her Uncle Beau and how much she loved him. She’d been so devoted to him for years. Jenny had tried to talk her way around it without being overly suspicious and outright refusing but in the end Jared had really insisted. Her parents thought it was a beautiful way to honor the special and long-lasting relationship between them. So she had named her son Beau. 

The child was barely a month old the first time they made a family visit to the nursing home. Holidays were the only time when Jared and the kids tagged along to pay their respects. The regular weekly visits were for Jenny and they all respected that. Beau was not having one of his good days and he took no particular notice of the infant. The next visit though, he seemed to understand and spent a lot of time just gazing at the child. He even got a little teary-eyed at one point and Jared and the kids had just assumed it was because he’d finally realized that they had named the baby after him. It wasn’t until weeks later during one of her regular visits when he was buried deep in her muff, and letting her do all the work as usual, in his favorite recliner that he asked her outright. 

“He’s mine isn’t he?” 

It was out of the blue with nothing but gasps and moans between them for most of the visit when he’d spoken but there was no mistaking to whom he was referring. Jenny went still…well as still as she could with Beau’s monstrous cock inside her. She was reduced to a slight squirm. 

“No,” she said, firm but breathless. “He is mine. He will never be yours. You will never touch him and you will never be alone with him.” Then in an uncharacteristic show of boldness, “You owe me.” 

One of his large hands that had been resting on her hip slid to the small of her back and stroked slowly up her spine as a small smile made itself at home on his face. Jenny cried out in shocked surprise as he gripped a handful of her hair and forced her head back.

“I have to admit,” Beau continued conversationally. “It’s kind of nice knowing that a piece of me will live on. 

He rocked his pelvis upward and Jenny mewled quietly as her nips pricked. Speared on his cock with her head back and her tits thrust forward she felt more vulnerable than she had in a long time. She was already wet just from sitting on him but now she could feel a rush of warmth as her cunt grew slick with juice. It was one thing to think that she had a measure of control over their encounters now – this was a reminder of an earlier time, of many years when she was helpless and at his mercy. His grip on her hair was strong and his gaze made her feel like a child again. 

She whimpered, hips churning as she attempted to fuck herself on his prick. The angle was off, making it difficult but not impossible. 

“You needn’t worry, Jojo,” he assured. “I’m more interested in claiming the boy’s mama than I am in being a daddy.” 

He was in no position for the second and they both knew it. Just as they both knew that he’d already claimed her years ago and the fact that she was trapped on his dick at that very moment was a testament enough to just how thoroughly he owned her. 

“I did a lot of reading over the years,” Beau said. “Wondered why you kept coming back for more, no matter what, and why you never told anyone our secret. You could have outted me at any time, especially after you were grown. I mean that whole babble about mommy and daddy being disappointed in _you_ for letting it happen worked well enough when you were a kid, but at some point, after a certain age you had to know that was bullshit. Yet you kept coming back.” 

Jenny was only half listening to him. She didn’t visit for the conversation by any means. Beau didn’t seem intent on letting go of her hair anytime soon and with limited options available for movement she began to bounce, just a small, slight movement that stoked the fire between her legs and caused her breasts to jiggle. Jenny felt a tad self-conscious as his gaze lowered to watch them. She’d taken good care of herself over the years – she exercised regularly, ate well, did yoga twice a week. Still, she wasn’t as young as she used to be and while her tits had held up well, they weren’t quite as firm in her thirties as they had been in her teens. She arched her back a little more and dropped her head back to relieve some of the pain from his grip. Of course that all but lifted her chest to him in offering. She wanted him to touch her there but she didn’t want to outright ask for it. When he played with her nipples all of her problems went away for a short time and she could just _feel_. Hell that went for any body part he wanted to play with. She didn’t have to think or worry about anything beyond the pleasure of her body when she was with Beau. 

He offered her an escape from the daily demands of her life. Jenny hadn’t seen it that way when she was younger but as she’d grown it became easier and easier to lose herself for a time. She didn’t have to be a wife or a mother with all the responsibilities that came with those roles, no matter how she loved being both most of the time. She didn’t have to be poised and well put together for a job and a life she alternately loved and felt trapped by. Beau broke her down…made her unapologetically messy. He set her free.

“You’re a smart girl, Jojo,” Beau continued. “But I don’t think you’ve bothered to fully examine why you keep coming back.” 

His words were just noise to her at this point. He had a particular tone he used when he wanted her to obey and that wasn’t it. 

Jenny tried to bring his hand to her breast but he wouldn’t allow it. Instead he released her hair and moaned in satisfaction as she shifted forward to take him into her at just the right angle, bouncing higher and faster as he relaxed back against the chair and enjoyed. 

“You’re an addict, sweetheart,” he informed her. “I’m your fix and you need me like your cousin Reggie needed a drink and that friend of yours in rehab needed her pills. It’s why you keep coming back.” 

Jenny made a small noise of disagreement, still much more interested in getting herself off. It was easy to dismiss his words when she was so close. 

“Hubby worships you like the golden goddess you are…but only Uncle Beau knows the true dirty whore that lurks beneath. The one I had a hand in making.” 

Jenny had had enough of his analysis and more to the point his lack of participation. 

“Please Uncle Beau…play with my titties. I need…I need…please…so close…” 

Her sweet mewl brought a pleased smile to his face as he captured a bouncing breast and fondled the fleshy underbelly, teasing at the edge of her nip with the tip of his finger for a long time before allowing her to come. 

It was the last encounter in which Beau was a 100% present. Over the next few years there would be flashes or glimmers of the man she’d known but they were few and far between. It wasn’t until he’d actually passed when little Beau was just shy of six that she would recall pieces of that final, lucid conversation. 

She hadn’t cried at the funeral but she had floated about that event and the wake in a sort of dreamy disconnect that others had assumed was just a sense of shock at the man’s loss. They had been close after all. Weeks later at the reading of the man’s will she had pulled herself together enough to resume the daily duties of her life…even if she felt a bit on auto pilot. 

Beau was not rich by any means but he’d had some investments that had done well and a good life insurance policy. No one was surprised when all of his funds were bequeathed to Jenny’s children. He’d never had kids or grandkids of his own so it was only natural. A decent trust fund for her oldest two to access once they turned twenty-one and the sizeable amount of his insurance policy pay off was left to his namesake…little Beau Padalecki. He’d left kind words for those in his immediate family and spoke lovingly of Jenny as the daughter he’d never had. It was all very…heartfelt. 

It wasn’t until a full two months later that Beau’s claim that she was an addict began to permeate much of her waking hours. Jared and her family attributed her restless and somewhat erratic behavior with Beau’s recent passing and gave Jenny a lot of leeway in response her increasingly irritable countenance and moody disposition. It would only go so far though and she knew that. She needed to figure something out and soon. Luckily, she would not have to do so on her own. 

Jenny was home alone on an early Tuesday morning when Uncle Beau’s attorney showed up at her door with a sealed letter. 

“I was told to wait eight weeks after the funeral to give this to you. He said you would know what to do with it.” 

Jenny took the envelope with trembling hands and thanked the man before seeing him to the door. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were similar to the ones she felt as a teen when her mom placed a casserole in her hands and sent her out the door to Beau’s small, rented apartment. Once alone she tore open the envelope and stood staring down at its contents for a long moment. 

It was an address. No name, no words of guidance or anything else to mark the page. Jenny wasn’t sure how long she stood there looking at it before she grabbed her car keys and bolted for the door. She wasn’t familiar with the address so she plugged it into her GPS. Thirty minutes later she pulled into a driveway at the edge of the city. It was a nice middle class house and was well maintained. Not quite what she was accustomed to any more with Jared working as one of the most prestigious law firms in the city but it was clean and pretty, tucked away in a wooded and rural area that smelled of earth and nature. 

Jenny made her way to the door with a familiar sense of anticipation. She knocked several times before she realized she could hear music from the back. No one answered so she made her way around to the garage and found a man, covered in grease, bent over the engine of a car with the hood raised. He seemed to just be looking things over. 

“Excuse me,” she said. 

The music wasn’t so loud that she couldn’t be heard. The man startled slightly and spun to face her. He was in his late fifties, maybe early sixties with a friendly face and a salt and pepper beard. Something about him tickled her senses…something familiar but she couldn’t place it. 

“Well hello there,” the man said, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands off on. “I wondered when you were gonna show up.” 

“You…you were expecting me?” she asked. 

“Of course,” the man said, his friendly demeanor turning slightly more predatory. It pinged her senses again. “Your uncle Beau may have been a bastard, and lord knows, I had my issues with him but he always did keep his word. When he promised me I could have you a few years ago…well, when I’d heard he’d passed I figured it was just a matter of time before you came looking for me.” 

“He what!?” she demanded feeling a combination of disgruntled, indignant and undeniably aroused as her heart began to beat faster. 

“That’s not his hand writing you got there,” the man pointed to the envelope in her hand. I gave it to him. He told me that he’d have it delivered to you a few weeks after his death. Made it part of his Will.” 

Jenny looked down at the letter in confusion. 

“You don’t remember me do you?” the man asked, pulling her attention back to him. 

“I…” she really looked at him closely this time. There was something but she couldn’t place it. “I…no, I don’t. Should I?” 

The man smirked and stepped closer to her, tossing the greasy rag aside. 

“I’ve fingered your pussy, tasted it with my tongue,” he informed her with a wag of said appendage. “Played with your nipples until you cried, way back before your titties came in.” 

Jenny was breathing faster. She felt her nips harden in response to his words and knew it was noticeable when he looked down at them and licked his lips. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

“Name’s Jim Beaver,” he responded. “Your Uncle Beau and I were good friends until we had a bit of a falling out.” 

“About what?” she asked. 

“Now that doesn’t really matter now does it?” Jim said as he circled her closely and scanned her up and down. “What matters is that we patched things up and he asked me to take care of you…give you what you need when he was gone.” 

Jenny was as mad as she was horny. How dare that man just assume he could give her away to someone else, like she was his property? Well, she’d had enough of that. 

“How kind of you,” she snipped coldly. 

Jim merely smiled at her indulgently. “Why don’t you come on inside, have some tea.” 

Jenny almost refused but that restless buzz of energy was still beneath her skin. And she had to admit, she was a bit curious. 

“You hang around long enough and you can meet the wife, too,” he said. “She gets out of work in a couple of hours.” 

Well, now Jenny was intrigued. 

The home was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside and was cozy and comfortable. Jenny took a seat at the table while Jim made some tea for the both of them. 

“So…your wife,” Jenny asked. “Does she know about this deal that you and Uncle Beau made.” 

“She sure does,” Jim answered before taking a hearty sip of his tea. Jenny sipped hers more sedately. “Sam and I don’t keep secrets from each other. She’s looking forward to meeting you.” 

Jenny’s eyebrow rose but she didn’t comment on that. 

“How ‘bout we finish this in the garage,” Jim said lifting his tea cup. “I’ve got to finish up what I started.” 

“I really should go,” Jenny stood up from the table, feeling reluctant but uneasy. She didn’t know this man, didn’t’ know what to expect from him.

“Look darlin’,” Jim said in a tone of command all too similar to Beau’s. “You came here for a reason. I know all the kiddos are in school and that husband of yours works ten hours a day. You ain’t got nowhere else to be right now. “ 

Jenny felt her head spin he tiniest bit as she gazed over at him, the comment she was on the verge of uttering suddenly lost. She blinked, feeling a sudden and warm lassitude come out of nowhere. She looked down at the tea as Jim took the cup from her fingers carefully. 

“Now it wouldn’t due to drop this,” he said as he set it aside, closer to her than he was moments before. “It’s one of Sam’s favorites.” 

Jenny felt her eyelids droop and reached to steady herself on the table as she swayed. Jim was there instantly, an arm going around her waist and a smug smile on his face so similar to Beau’s that Jenny almost smiled back. 

She felt his fingertips ghost over a hardened nipple and it sharpened considerably. 

“These have been hard since you showed up,” Jim said. “About time we give them some attention wouldn’t you say?”

Jenny was given no time to respond as she was tilted backwards, a strong arm at her back for support, as Jim’s other hand worked at her blouse and her bra. She didn’t feel drugged per se, but she did feel very, very relaxed. Her hands came up and though she had half a mind to push him away, they merely settled on his biceps as he tugged her clothes aside to get at her nipple. 

She gave a strangled gasp as his beard scraped over the prickled furl of her nub and then his mouth was on her, sucking her nipple deep and hard as a lewd tongue wagged over the tip. Jenny’s pussy immediately flooded with juice and she went limp in his arms. He chuckled, pleased by the response. 

“There’s the cheap whore Beau told me about,” he rasped just above her nipple before he gave it a slurp and a suck and swirled his beard over the moistened tip in a slow counter-clockwise movement before brushing the bristles back and forth in a short, quick motion. 

Jenny came alive in his arms with a cry of intense pleasure, panting open mouthed at him in surprise. 

“See, you had an entirely different response to that when I did it the first time,” Jim said, reminding Jenny of his comment earlier. She didn’t remember their first encounter, but she was pretty sure she would remember this one for days. “While both are a bit of a turn on…I think I prefer the adult version.” 

He swirled his beard back the other way and held her easily as she writhed, head dropping back to expose the pale column of her throat as he teased her aroused tittie raw with relentless sucks, nips and scrapes until she mewled with an indistinguishable mixture of pain and pleasure and came with a burst of juice that saturated her panties. It had taken an embarrassingly short amount of time to get her there but Jenny hadn’t squirted since about three months before Beau passed. The man just hadn’t been with it enough at the end to get her there. 

 

“Now that was a real nice appetizer,” Jim said as he left her tit covered in spittle and gazed down at her as pleased as could be. 

Still limp in his arms all Jenny could do was slowly come down from the intense high of the fabulous orgasm. 

“You got a nanny for them kids when they get home from school?” Jim asked. 

Jenny nodded. 

“What time does that husband of yours usually make it home?” 

It could vary but inevitably Jared tried to be home by a certain time so they could all eat dinner together. 

“Seven,” she said. 

“Well that just gives us a nice big stretch of day now doesn’t it,” Jim beamed. 

With that he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back out to the garage. Jenny closed her eyes as everything tipped upside down but otherwise remained relatively passive and relaxed, unconcerned about time tables and responsibilities. 

He tied her to a post in the garage with her tit hanging out and tugged her skirt up to reveal soaked panties and slick thighs and went back to his car. He left her wanting for the most part but occasionally he’d wander over and feel her up with no regard for the grease that smudged her skin or attire. Jenny was trembling in need and covered with greasy fingerprints by the time a cool hand settled on the side of her face a couple of hours later. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty little mess,” said a whiskey smooth feminine voice.

Jenny opened her eyes to find a woman standing in front of her. She was taller than Jenny by about three inches and had long chestnut brown hair. 

“It’s about time you showed up, sweetie,” she said. “We’ve been waiting on you.” 

The husband and wife duo spent the next few hours teaching Jenny her place and sampling every inch of her body inside and out. As she came several times throughout the afternoon, Jenny alternately cursed Beau and cried out his name in pleasure as they used her like she hadn’t been in a long, long time. 

Freshly bathed and in some borrowed attire from Sam, Jenny made her way home not long before Jared made his entrance. The kids were starving and thankfully she’d had the foresight to order take out on the way home. She had just enough time to change into better fitting clothes before her husband kissed her cheek and disappeared into his office to deposit his briefcase. 

Jenny was relaxed and content in a way she hadn’t been since before Beau’s death. She was able to enjoy her family without the undercurrent of want and desire simmering so close to the surface. Jared smiled at her often, obviously pleased with the change in her demeanor. Later that night he made love to her and it was sweet and gentle and she was able to enjoy it for what it was because her more primal needs had already been satisfied. 

Wrapped in Jared’s arms, Jenny fell asleep and for the first time since his death she dreamed of her Uncle Beau. He held her in his lap, his large hand beneath her shirt as he held her in place and his fingertips stroked at her small flat nipples. His cock was hard and swollen where it protruded between her spread legs. Jenny watched it twitch, felt it pressed against her panties as Beau moaned and moved beneath her. She had that sense in the dream that she didn’t understand what was happening but that it was important to be a good girl. Just before her uncle got off he tugged her shirt up and over her head, flinging it behind him. Beau came hard with spurts of jizz that covered her stomach and chest, some of it even disappearing into the waves of her hair. 

Jenny watched in the dream as her younger self obediently licked Beau’s cock clean. When she was done he laid her out before him and used his tongue to glean every last bit of come from her flawless skin, making sure to swirl and tickle at each nipple for good measure while he was there. Jenny stilled when his fingers hooked the waistband of her underwear. 

“Uncle Beau’s gonna take care of you now,” he said to her. “You did such a good job and made me feel real good…now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”  
And he had. In his own way he had. Panting and confused she had looked up at him after and he had made her a promise. 

“I’m always gonna be there to take care of you, Jojo,” he’d said with a smile that turned into his signature smirk. “Not the way mommy and daddy do though…I’m going to see to needs you don’t even know you have yet.” 

That confused her but she didn’t question it. Instead she said, “what if you’re not?” She was young, but she knew that people left, they died or they didn’t keep their word. 

“Well then,” Beau had come back with almost immediately. “I’ll just have to make sure someone is there to take my place. Don’t you worry none, I won’t leave you hanging.” 

Jenny wasn’t sure if it was a memory or simply a dream that her mind had manufactured. It didn’t matter. It brought her some peace and she couldn’t help the small curve of a smile that touched her face as she slept. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? After the landlord sharing bit it just sort of wrote itself. I had no plans for the rest. Love it when that happens but I so wish I could choose where and when the muse chooses to be inspired!! Bless your kinky little hearts for reading! If you enjoyed at all please do let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> To somersault_j. Just because :)


End file.
